


Hannibal in Love

by angstytimelord



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: AU, Fluff, Fluffity fluffy fluff, Hannibal being romantic, Hannibal really does love Will, M/M, Romance, True Love, Will wakes up in Hannibal's bed, Will wears Hannibal's robe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-22 21:07:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 50
Words: 44,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstytimelord/pseuds/angstytimelord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one who loves as much as Hannibal does could be denied love in return.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beautiful

Will Graham was beautiful.

It wasn't just his intense sapphire eyes, his perfect porcelain skin, his sinfully pink, plush lips, or his curly dark hair that Hannibal longed to run his fingers through. No, it was a beauty that came from inside, a beauty that was uniquely Will's.

How many times had he surreptitiously watched that beauty and longed to make Will his? How many longing looks had he thrown Will's way when he was sure that the object of his affection wasn't looking? How much longer could he go on like this?

It was nearly impossible to keep those feelings inside whenever he saw Will.

He wouldn't be able to keep his feelings a secret from Will much longer. At some point, he would have to break down and confess what was in his heart.

He loved Will. He might as well admit it to himself. He was deeply, utterly, madly in love with someone who he couldn't confess his feelings to.

What good would it do to tell Will how he felt? The young man already looked at him as a friend; it might be easy to take that friendship one step further, and then further still. But if Will didn't feel the same way, it was useless to try.

The trick was finding out just how Will felt about him.

That would be more easily said than done, Hannibal thought wryly. It was hard enough to get Will to talk about abstract things in their psychiatric sessions; it would be harder still to get him to confess to having any personal feelings for anyone.

Especially the man who he was talking to at the time, the man who was his unofficial psychiatrist. It was a conflict of interest on both sides, surely.

But somehow, that didn't seem to matter. All that mattered was how badly he wanted Will, how much he wanted to make this young man his own. He wanted to take Will into his arms, into his bed, into his heart. He wanted to love Will forever and a day.

Longer, if he could. For all of eternity, until the end of time.

He wanted to spend all of his life drinking in Will's extraordinary beauty, to never let him out of his sight. Under that horrible scruffy beard he always sported, Will had the face of a Botticelli angel, a face that he wanted to gaze at all the days of his life.

Hannibal had never thought ofh imself as being a poetic man; he'd never been given to flights of fancy. But there was something about Will Graham that made him want to compose lyrical odes, to pay tribute to the beauty of the man he loved.

Strange how he had never thought himself capable of love until Will Graham had come into his life. ANd now, it seemed as though love was all around him.

Perhaps he had just never felt that he could fall in love because he had never met the right person. WIll was undoubtedly the one for him. They were so much alike; they both had their issues, their dark sides, their secrets that were hidden deep within that darkness.

But there was something about Will that made him want to step into the light.

Enough dark corners. Enough of lurking in the shadows. It was time for him to throw all of that off, and to step into the brightness of a new dawn, a new day in his life. A day where he could say that he was in love for the first time in his life.

He had never thought that day would come -- but then, neither had he thought that he could fall in love. Will had changed so much about his life, changed it for the better.

Love wouldn't be easy. He was more than aware of that. Love had its own traps and pitfalls; for all he knew, it might not even be possible for Will to feel the same. But Hannibal was sure that he did; deep within him, Will had feelings for him. He was positive of that.

Somehow, this beauty would be his. Whatever he had to do to win Will's trust, to win his heart, he would do it, even if it meant giving up some of his secrets, casting them away into the night.

He would bring them together, no matter what that might take.

He didn't know how he would manage that; he didn't know how long it would take. But he _did_ know that somehow, he would be with Will. They were fated; it was their destiny to find and love each other. They were written in the stars.

Will would be his, and they would be happy together. He had to believe that.He had to charm Will, to make him fall in love, to sweep him off his feet.

Then he would be able to look upon Will's beauty every day and night, and thrill to the fact that this beautiful young man belonged to him. Not only his body, but his heart and soul, as well.

No one who loved as he did could possibly be denied love in return.


	2. Secrets I Keep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His feelngs for Hannibal are the biggest secret that Will has ever kept.

Will sighed as he looked into the mirror, running a hand through his dark curls. He didn't particularly like what he saw, but there was no reason to try to change it. If he didn't think it was all that great, then likely no one else did, either. That was what he wanted.

He wanted to fade into the background, to become a part of the wallpaper. He didn't want people to look at him, to notice him.

There was only one person he wanted to do that.

Fat chance of that happening, he thought with a snort. Hannibal Lecter would never look at him twice. He could have anyone he wanted; he wouldn't settle for a nondescript man in ill-fitting clothes, who wore thick-lensed glasses and grew a scruffy beard.

Will knew that he could make himself look at lot better if he tried; but he didn't want to try. He didn't want people to notice him, to be interested in him.

Except Hannibal.

Of all the secrets he'd ever held close to him, this was the biggest one he'd ever kept. He wanted Hannibal Lecter, wanted to be with him, to be close to him. He wanted to give himself to Hannibal, to be taken, to be his. He wanted them to be one.

He'd never wanted anyone before, not like this. Oh, he'd had his adolescent crushes, but he had never acted on them; he'd never been physically intimate with anyone. Yet his body burned for Hannibal in a way that almost shocked him.

He had never expected to want _anyone_ like this.

Will was well aware of his problems with intimacy; that had never really bothered him before. Not being involved with anyone, not wanting to be in a relationship, gave him that much more time for his work, for his teaching, for helping people by working in the field.

He wanted to turn his attention to his work, he told himself firmly. He wanted to find justice for people who had been victims. It was his calling.

He didn't have time for a relationship. He never had, and probably never would. But he couldn't ignore his feelings for Hannibal; it felt as though they became stronger every day, and at some point, they would have to come out into the open.

He wouldn't let them out; they would _force_ their way out eventually.

Of all the secrets he had ever kept in his life, those feelings were probably the one that it was hardest to keep quiet. It was the biggest secret he'd ever kept.

But how could he let them out? If he did, then Hannibal would more than likely run as fast as he could in the opposite direction, and Will wouldn't blame him. When would a handsome, suave, urbane man like Hannibal Lecter want with _him_?

His desires were going to unquenched, his needs unfulfilled. He was sure that there was no way Hannibal could feel the same about him, or even be interested in him.

And today, he would have to see Hannibal at the crime scene he was headed to.

That was going to be so hard, to see Hannibal standing there, so near and yet so far away. He wouldn't be able to keep his eyes from the other man; he knew that his gaze would be following Hannibal, that he would have to fight to keep the desire out of his stare.

Hannibal was all he wanted, all he needed. He didn't doubt for one moment that he was in love with the other man, but he couldn't say that aloud.

He could never tell Hannibal how he felt. Either he would laughed at, or he would be rejected. In Will's eyes, those were the only two outcomes that confessing his feelings could have; it never occurred to him that those feelings might possibly be returned.

He didn't do well with rejection. No one did, Will told himself wryly.

If he ever had the nerve to tell Hannibal how he felt and the other man turned away from him, he knew that it would be done gently. Hannibal would let him down easy.

But it would still be rejection, and he didn't want to cope with that. He didn't want to think that the man he wanted more than he had ever wanted anything was completely out of his league, but he was too afraid to make the attempt of reaching out to him.

If he made that attempt and _was_ rejected, even though he didn't think Hannibal would be cruel about it, that would still bring his secret out into the open.

And that rejection would destroy him.

Best to leave things as they were, to let Hannibal think that he saw the two of them as nothing more than friends. Best for him to think that there was no desire here, nothing but an interest in a casual friendship; best for him never to learn what secrets Will kept.

Even if keeping that secret was the hardest thing he had ever done; even if keeping such a secret tore a piece from his heart and soul every day.

He would see Hannibal in just a little while, and that secret would struggle to get out.


	3. Walk Into the Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal plans to ask Will out on a romantic date.

Hannibal took a deep breath, looking at himself in the mirror and straightening his tie yet again. He was going to see Will tonight, and he intended to ask the young man a question that he wasn't sure Will was going to answer in the way he wanted.

He was going to ask Will out on a date.

It had been so long since Hannibal had even considered going on a date with someone that it almost seemed absurd to be contemplating such a thing. But he had decided that he wanted to woo Will with romance, so a date certainly made sense.

He would take Will out to a nice restaurant -- candlelight, flowers, everything that romance could be. And then he would do his best to charm Will into a second date.

What would it be like to go out on a date? He could barely remember what it had been like in the past, to have someone sitting across a table from him, expecting him to entertain them; he couldn't recall what it felt like to want to please another person.

But he wanted to please Will, to charm him, to win his heart.

Just the thought of having Will in his arms at the end of the evening, to be allowed that good-night kiss, made Hannibal's heart beat faster. He could only imagine what it was like to kiss those perfect lips, to feel them opening under his, allowing his tongue entrance ....

He blinked, mentally shaking himself. It was all very well and good to think about those things, but first, he had to do the asking. That wouldn't be easy.

Hannibal couldn't remember the last time someone had seemed like a light in his life, a beacon for him to strive towards. He really didn't think that anyone ever _had_ been that beacon of light for him. Not in the way that Will was.

Will was everything he wanted, everything he needed. Having Will in his life, even as only a friend, made him feel calm and secure; all he had to do was think of the young man, conjure up Will's image in his mind, and he felt happy, content.

It had been far too long since anything had made him happy.

Will was his happiness, his joy, his light. He wanted to walk into that light and leave the darkness behind him, to embrace the happiness that Will brought to him.

When he saw Will tonight, he would act as if everything was normal; there was nothing unusual about him inviting Will over for dinner before their psychiatric sessions. It was something that they had apparently both grown to see as a normal occurrence.

But tonight, he would ask Will if he'd like to go out to a restaurant with him tomorrow night, without trying to make it sound like a date. He would be in an agony of anticipation until he heard Will's answer; he had no idea what the young man would say.

If Will said yes, then he would be able to let the joy that seemed to fill his heart whenever Will was near go leaping free. He would be one step closer to his goal.

The goal of making Will his.

But if Will said no .... Hannibal sighed, shaking his head and frowning. He didn't want to think about that possibility. It was there, of course, but he didn't have to dwell on it. He didn't have to look back towards the darkness; he could be optimistic, and look towards the light.

If Will said no, of course he would be disappointed. But he wouldn't let it destroy him; he would merely be patient and wait until he felt that he could ask again.

He wasn't going to give up. He wanted Will far too badly to do that; somehow, he would make Will realize that they were perfect for each other, that Hannibal loved him, and convince the young man to search his heart to see if he could feel the same way.

Hannibal was confident that Will would come to him, even if it took some time.

This was the most difficult part, he assured himself. The waiting that led up to the asking. Once the asking was done, and he had his answer, then he could relax; he could either fall into the relief of success, or the disappointment of failure.

However, if he failed, that wouldn't last for long. After all, Will was still his patient; he would still see the young man. He still had a myriad of ways to convince Will that they belonged together, that Hannibal was the one for him.

Hannibal ran a hand through his hair, looking anxiously into the mirror. Did he look all right? Would Will notice that there was an air of expectancy about him tonight?

Even if he did, he would discover just why that was while they were having dinner. He would ply Will with wine, with good food -- nothing from his favorite set of freezers this time; he would leave that until he knew that Will was his -- and hope for the best.

This felt like the most important night of his life.

In a way, it was, he told himself as he stepped away from the mirror. This was the first night that he would set out on the path he hoped wold lead into his future -- to make Will realize that he was loved, and to have Will love him back with all of his heart, body and soul.


	4. Soar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal finally works up the courage to ask Will out on a date.

Hannibal took a deep breath, looking across the space that separated him from Will. They were each settled into their respective chairs, but unless he was highly mistaken, neither of them was at ease. They were both tense, tightly wound and ready to spring.

He knew why _he_ felt that way, but it seemed odd that Will should also be so tightly wound. He had to find out what was bothering the young man.

And he also had to figure out a way to ask Will out. He wasn't going to put it off until another night, no matter how odd Will's behavior might seem tonight. If he waited, he might not be able to bring himself to ask. No, it had to be this night, or never.

Still, he had to make sure that Will was more relaxed before he asked.

Clearing his throat, he focused on the other man, nothing that Will still had a hard time making eye contact with him, even after all the sessions they'd had. It was a little annoying to realize that Will was still so shy, so reticent. But it was a bit endearing, too.

He wanted to bring Will out of that shell, to let him break out of his self-imposed chrysalis and fly. He wanted to show the world just how beautiful Will Graham was.

How could anyone not see Will's beauty? It seemed inconceivable to him that this man was still single, that he wasn't even casually dating -- and that he wasn't, by Will's own admission only a couple of weeks, in any way sexually active.

Yes, now was the time. Hannibal opened his mouth to speak, feeling his muscles tense.

"Will, I .... was hoping that you might do me a bit of a favour," he began, cursing himself when the words came out of his mouth. That hadn't really been what he wanted to say, but he couldn't turn back and start over now. The words couldn't be unsaid.

"A favor?" Will asked, raising his brows in question. A smile hovered around the corners of his lips. "As long as you don't want me to do anything outrageous, like breaking the law, helping you hide a body or anything like that, I think I can do you a favor."

The words startled Hannibal, making him start visibly, his eyes widening. Fortunately, he managed to hold back the slight gasp that rose to his lips. Did Will .... _know_? Was he somehow cognizant of what lay in the basement, what was in the freezers?

No, of course not. He couldn't know. But Hannibal made a mental note to be sure that certain doors were locked and bolted, just to be safe.

"Of course I wouldn't ask you to help me hide a body," he said with a smile. "Nothing like that."

"Then what's the favor?" Will sat forward, resting his hands on his knees, finally looking directly at him. Those blue eyes were absolutely mesmerizing, Hannibal thought, suddenly feeling as though he was adrift in a deep blue ocean, being pulled under sparkling waters.

Hannibal moistened his lips with the tip of his tongue, suddenly afraid to ask Will the question that had been hovering on his lips ever since the young man had entered the house. He didn't know quite how to ask; best if he simply put the question out there.

"I'd like for you to go out with me," he said softly. "On a date. A romantic dinner date. I'm attracted to you, Will, and I'd like to think that you could feel the same way about me."

Once the words were out, he held his breath, wondering what Will's answer would be. He could tell that he had surprised the other man; Will's sapphire eyes had widened, and his mouth had dropped open slightly, as though he wanted to speak but didn't know what to say.

Hannibal hoped that he hadn't shock Will into complete silence.

It took a few moments for Will to find his voice again; when he did, he nodded, then said, "Yes." The word was a simple one, hanging in the air between them; Hannibal almost felt as though he could reach out and touch it, wrap his fingers around the sound.

 _Yes._ Will had said yes. Will was going to go out with him, on a date. He could feel his heart soar in his chest; he felt as though he could fly.

This would be the beginning of the rest of their lives together, Hannibal told himself, a smile spreading over his face. This was the first night of the rest of their lives; he and Will, together, a couple. It had to work out that way. They were destined, meant to be.

His heart was pounding, his senses soaring. He had never been so happy.

Will had said yes. The words repeated in his mind like a mantra. Will had said yes. Will wanted to be with him. This was the beginning. Only the beginning.

He wanted to jump for joy, to shout, to scream. But instead, he forced himself to say calmly, "I've already made a dinner reservation at one of my favourite restaurants. Not black tie, but dress nicely, Will. You look wonderful when you clean up a bit."

Will laughed, shaking his head ruefully. "I don't like dressing up, but for you, I'll do it." He leaned back in his chair, a smile lifting the corners of his mouth. "Of all the things I thought you would ask me, that wasn't one of them. It's kind of a surprise."

Hannibal didn't answer. He was too busy letting his heart fly into the skies, soaring above the clouds.


	5. So Much To Share

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will is both nervous and exhilarated about his upcoming date with Hannibal.

Will stared at himself anxiously in the mirror as he ran a hand through his dark curls, hoping that he looked all right. He wasn't used to being this dressed up, but Hannibal had told him that it was a nice restaurant and that he should dress accordingly.

He felt more uncomfortable than he'd thought he would, though his heart was singing. It still felt like a dream; it didn't seem possible that this was happening.

A date. Hannibal had asked him out on a date.

It was really happening. Tonight. He was going to drive to Hannibal's home in Baltimore, and the two of them would go out on a honest-to-goodness date, just like any normal couple. Anyone who saw them tonight would see them as a pair.

Would Hannibal give him flowers? Kiss him goodnight? Will's heart sped up at the thought, feeling as if it would beat right through his chest. The idea of kissing Hannibal made him feel dizzy, made his knees go weak. That would be a perfect ending to the evening.

It felt strange to be the one driving to Hannibal's place, instead of the other way around. Hannibal would be driving them to the restaurant, though; Will had no idea where they were going. He hoped that it wasn't _too_ ritzy a place.

But it probably was, he fretted as he adjusted his tie for what felt like the hundredth time. Hannibal would only settle for the best.

He took a deep breath, closing his eyes. He had to calm down.

There was so much that he wanted to share with Hannibal, and he wanted it all to start tonight. He wanted them to talk as they'd never talked before -- about themselves, their hopes and dreams, what they each wanted out of a relationship.

This wouldn't be like their clinical talks when Hannibal was observing him and trying to find out what made him tick. Hannibal wouldn't be his psychiatrist tonight. Tonight, they would just be two men out on a date, learning about each other in a new way.

Of course, Hannibal wasn't technically his psychiatrist, anyway. He wasn't a patient. They just talked about Will's psyche once in a while. 

There were no professional ethics being breached. And if it would make things easier for Hannibal, then Will would stop talking to him as a psychiatrist. That would probably be for the best, anyway, if their friendship moved into a relationship after tonight.

Just the thought of that possibility made Will's heart speed up, his breath hitching in his throat. After this night, he might be dating Hannibal. He might be able to think of them as a couple for more than one night. He might even be able to share his life with this man.

That was all he wanted. To share everything about himself with Hannibal.

Life could give him nothing more than to be one with the man he'd wanted for what felt like forever. This night was only the beginning of a future that he could see stretching gloriously ahead of them, a future that he wanted to grab onto and hold firmly in both hands.

Hannibal had to have feelings for him aside from friendship; they wouldn't be going out on a date if he didn't. He wouldn't asked for this if he wasn't interested.

Will took one deep breath, then another. He had to stay calm; he couldn't let his emotions run away with him. Yes, Hannibal was apparenlty interested in him as something more than a friend. But he coudln't let himself jump into this.

He had to be cautious, and move forward carefully. Hannibal wasn't the kind of man who would just jump into a relationship, either; he was sure of that. They would have to take things slowly, and see where they went from this first date.

Just the idea of going out on a date with Hannibal was exciting enough. But contemplating a future with the man he wanted so badly -- that was exhilarating.

He only hoped that Hannibal wanted that same future with him.

Of course he did, Will told himself firmly. He wouldn't have wanted them to go out if he wasn't thinking of the future. Hannibal wasn't the kind of man to go out on one casual date and then drop things at that. No, he would want this to be their first step.

There was so much for them to share; tonight was only the beginning. They would be able to open up to each other in ways that they never had before; tonight, there would be no barriers. Nothing would be taboo for them to ask -- and to answer.

Will's heart was racing again; he stepped back from the mirror, closing his eyes and making a conscious effort to calm himself. If he kept this up, then he would be a nervous wreck when he got to Hannibal's, and he'd probably babble like an idiot all night.

No, he wouldn't do that. He would be calm, cool, and charming.

At least, that was what he would _try_ to be, he thought wryly. He'd never thought of himself as being charming, but maybe Hannibal saw him in a different light.

Tonight would only be the first night they shared themselves with each other, Will told himself as he headed out of his bedroom and down the stairs. Tonight they would talk -- and on subsequent nights, he hoped they would be sharing much, much more than merely words.


	6. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Will realizes where Hannibal has brought him for their first date, he's more nervous than ever.

Will watched Hannibal as the other man got out of the car and walked to his side to open the door; Hannibal had asked him to wait before he got out, and now he knew why.

This was something completely new and different for him -- going out on a date with someone who catered to _him_. He had always been expected to be the one going out of his way to make the other person comfortable whenever he'd done this before.

But then, being out with Hannibal was a new experience.

Not that he had much to compare it to, Will thought wryly. He could count the number of times he'd been out on a date on his fingers. He had never been one for being social -- and dating made him feel even more awkward and tongue-tied than usual.

He hoped that this would be different. He _wanted_ it to be different. He wanted his date with this man to feel easy and smooth, uncomplicated.

Of course, that wasn't going to be possible. His feelings for Hannibal would make things complicated right from the start; if he hadn't been going into this with any kind of expectations, then it might have been easier. As it was, he was more nervous than he'd ever been in his life.

Did that nervousness show? He hoped not. He wanted Hannibal to think that he was just as calm and cool about this first date as Hannibal seemed to be. He couldn't believe that the other man didn't seem more nervous, but Hannibal had barely blinked an eyelash.

Of course he wouldn't be nervous. Hannibal was never prey to nerves.

Besides, _he_ was the one who had instigated this. He had asked Will out, not the other way around. Hannibal had no reason to be nervous.

Will had ten thousand reasons to be nervous -- maybe more. In a sense, he almost felt that Hannibal was auditioning him -- that this was a test to see if he wanted to go out with Will again, a test to see if they were compatible as more than just friends.

Wasn't that what any date was about? Will asked himself, trying to calm his nerves. All dates were really just a trial run for a relationship, trying to find out about the other person, to see if there was something more there than just a physical attraction.

With the two of them, there _was_ something more, he told himself firmly. He had known that from the beginning. Now was the time to prove it.

Hannibal opened the car door with a smile, ushering him out.

When Will stepped out onto the pavement in front of the restaurant, he almost gaped at what he saw around him. He'd heard of this place before, but he'd never been here. It had a far too expensive price tag for his tastes, even if he'd been dating anyone.

The Petit Louis was somewhere that he'd always thought he would like to go, but there was never anyone in his life who was special enough to warrant being taken there.

Now _he_ was the one who was being taken out to dinner here. He couldn't keep back a blush; he felt, somehow, cherished and precious, just because Hannibal had chosen to bring him to an intimate place like this on their first date.

"This is really nice," he said softly, his gaze on Hannibal's face. "I've never been here before, but I've heard a lot about it. I've always thought it was the kind of place that anyone would want to take .... someone they felt was special to them."

There. He had more or less thrown down the conversational gauntlet.

"Which is exactly why I chose to bring you here, Will," Hannibal told him, his voice very soft. "You _are_ extremely special to me. I wanted to take you to a romantic place."

Will's heart leapt in his chest at those words. Romantic? Yes, he supposed the Petit Louis _was_ a romantic restaurant -- weren't all French restaurants considered romantic? From all he'd heard about it, the place was pretty opulent.

And Hannibal had chosen to bring him here, to a place that he described as "romantic." Well, that could only bode well for the rest of the evening.

Will cautioned himself not to move too far ahead; this was only the beginning of the evening. But he felt that they were moving forward at a rapid pace, one that almost scared him. He couldn't keep up; everything was spinning around him at a dizzying speed.

Taking a deep breath, he slipped his hand into Hannibal's.

"I think it's going to be a terrific night," he said softly, trying to convince himself of the truth of his words. He had to get through dinner in a high-class restaurant, a place that made him feel a little uncomfortable and out of place. But he could do it.

Then, hopefully, the two of them would go back to Hannibal's place, have a nightcap, and spend some time alone. That would be the perfect way to end their date.

End? Will asked himself as Hannibal handed the car keys to a valet, and led him to the front door of the restaurant. This was only the beginning of their first date. He didn't want it to end. He wanted it to go on and on, into eternity, as long as it meant that he could be with Hannibal.


	7. Priceless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal has a surprise for Will waiting for them in the restaurant.

Will preceded Hannibal into the restaurant, smiling a little nervously at the maitre d' who led them to their table. Will wasn't surprised to see that the place had a very romantic, quiet atmosphere; he wouldn't have expected Hannibal to choose anything less.

As he settled into his chair, he watched the man across from him. It was very obvious that Hannibal had been here before; the maitre d' and the waiter both seemed to know him, and he seemed extremely familiar with what the restaurant had to offer.

The waiter leaned down so that Hannibal could whisper something into his ear; when he left, Hannibal sat back with a smile, looking over at Will.

Will raised his brows in a silent question, glancing after the waiter.

"I've arranged for a bit of a surprise, Will," he said softly, his dark gaze locked on Will's face. "I hope you don't mind, but I wanted to celebrate our first date." He looked pleased with himself, but unless Will was highly mistake, he looked a bit nervous, as well.

"Usually, I don't like surprises all that much," Will told him, smiling and feeling a little more relaxed. After all, if Hannibal was nervous about their first date, then he had no reason to be, did he? It put them more on the level of equals.

He'd never thought that he would feel that way about Hannibal; the other man had always seemed out of his league, someone who he could never hope to have.

But Hannibal had asked him out on a date; that meant that he _must_ be interested in them being more than friends. He was sitting here in Petit Louis, across from Hannibal, because he was _wanted_. Still, he wasn't going to get his hopes up too much.

Hannibal frowned slightly, leaning forward and looking concerned.

"Will, you look as if something is bothering you," he said, sounding as nervous as he had looked just a moment ago. "Is this a place that you don't feel comfortable in? If so, I can cancel our reservations, and we can go somewhere that you would like better."

Will was quick to shake his head; he didn't want Hannibal to think that he didn't appreciate a place like this, or that he couldn't accustom himself to it.

"No! That's not it at all," he protested, feeling a blush steal into his cheeks. Dammit, he _hated_ the way he blushed when he was embarrassed. "It's just .... a little overwhelming. I never thought I'd be in a place like this. But I like it. It's beautiful."

Hannibal visibly relaxed, leaning back in his chair again with a nod. "I thought you would appreciate it," he said softly, his gaze never leaving Will's face. "I enjoy the ambiance, and the food is wonderful. And --" he looked up as the waiter approached -- "There are little surprises."

Will didn't have to wonder long just what that "surprise" was.

The waiter held up the bottle of champagne; Will could see the words Perrier-Jouet, and a logo of white flowers on a green bottle. His eyes widened, and he gasped aloud; he had recently read something in a magazine about this particular brand.

"Hannibal, you're not paying over six thousand dollars for us to have a bottle of vintage champagne," he said, his voice trembling a little. "I'm not worth that."

"You _are_ worth that, and much more," Hannibal told him, placing his hand over Will's where it lay on the tablecloth. "Will, to me, you are priceless. One bottle of champagne, regardless of the cost, couldn't possibly compare in price to how much you are worth to me."

The words almost brought tears to Will's eyes. He meant that much to Hannibal? No one had ever said anything like that to him before -- and he couldn't help feeling not only touched, but treasured and cherished in a way that he had never been before.

Hannibal's fingers squeezed his gently, then let go.

He took a deep breath as the waiter poured the champagne; he didn't know what Hannibal was thinking, but he hoped that their thoughts ran along the same lines.

All he could think was that this night seemed to be full of surprises -- and all of them were good ones. The evening had barely begun, and so far, he was happier than he could remember having been in a very long time. Mainly because he was with Hannibal.

He couldn't imagine this night getting much better, but he was sure that it could. After all, he was with someone he cared about a great deal -- someone who he was maybe even in love with -- and that person seemed to feel the same way about him.

But he wasn't going to let himself rush ahead, Will cautioned himself. He would take things slowly, and hope that things worked out the way he wanted them to.

Hannibal raised his glass; Will did the same with a smile. "Cheers."

Will didn't look at the man across the table from him as he sipped his champagne; the nervousness was back, and he could only look at the menu, feeling butterflies turning cartwheels in his stomach. So far, the evening had been great -- but he hoped that it would get even better.


	8. Goodnight Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A goodnight kiss can be the perfect ending to a perfect evening.

Will could feel his pulse racing as Hannibal pulled into the garage and stopped the car. The evening was over; it was time for them to say their goodbyes and for him to go home. The date had been wonderful, but all good things had to come to an end.

He didn't want this night to be over. He wanted Hannibal to invite him in for a drink, and for them to see where things might go from there.

But wasn't that taking things too fast? he asked himself. There was something to be said for jumping in head first and surrendering to their feelings, but there was also merit in taking things slowly, in waiting to see just where this relationship was heading.

He didn't know which side he ascribed to.

Will desperately wanted Hannibal to kiss him, but it wasn't like he could simply _ask_ for a kiss. It wasn't something that he could demand, or take. It was Hannibal's right to decide whether to kiss him or not; after all, _he_ was the one who had asked for the date.

Was that a terribly old-fashioned attitude? Will didn't think so; it was simply the way he felt. And he was fairly sure that Hannibal would agree.

He couldn't see himself taking the lead in any aspect of their relationship. He didn't think Hannibal would go for that, either; Hannibal wasn't the sort of man who would want the reins taken out of his hands. Will knew that Hannibal valued being in control.

And he was more than willing to relinquish that control to the man he was with. Somehow, it felt natural for Hannibal to be in control in this situation; Will didn't feel uncomfortable in the slightest, which was odd. He had thought he'd still be a bundle of nerves.

But during dinner, that nervousness had vanished.

They had laughed and talked easily, to Will's surprise. He had felt more relaxed with Hannibal tonight than he ever had in all of their private counseling sessions; he had felt that he could open up to this man, tell him anything. It had all felt so relaxed.

Only now, when the car was in the dark garage, and he knew that the evening was coming to an end, did the butterflies start turning cartwheels again.

He was sure that he could feel them in his stomach, threatening to take wing. There was no reason to be so nervous, Will told himself sternly. He'd been out with men before. Very few, to be sure, but he _did_ at least have a little experience in the kissing area.

Hannibal wouldn't be the first man he had ever kissed -- but he _would_ be the first man who Will had sincerely _wanted_ to kiss. And he'd be the first man that Will had ever wanted to do more with than mere kissing and fumbling.

Maybe tonight would be the start of something more.

Hannibal opened the door, getting out of the car and crossing to Will's side to open the door for him. Will had to fumble with the seat belt for a moment, then he was out of the car, moving out of the way and letting Hannibal close the door.

He had never felt so awkward in his life. What was he supposed to say? Should he simply thank Hannibal for a wonderful time, and let that be it? Or should he wait for the other man to make the first move, and let Hannibal lead the way again?

Hannibal smiled and reached for his hand, twining their fingers together. "I had a wonderful time tonight, Will. Thank you for agreeing to go out with me."

"I had a great time, too." Will was unsure of exactly what to expect; was Hannibal going to ask him out again? Would he invite him in, or simply walk him to his car? Would they have a goodnight kiss, or was it out of the question on a first date?

He let Hannibal lead him up the steps to the front door, waiting, holding his breath.

"I would invite you in, but .... I think we both have an early day tomorrow," Hannibal murmured. "I regret that our evening has to end here, Will. I would like to invite you in, but I don't want to take things too quickly. I'd like to leave a bit of an air of mystery."

"You're good at that," Will said before he could stop himself. "But I was hoping for at least a kiss. That's one of the best parts of a date, isn't it?"

Indeed it is," Hannibal whispered, his arms sliding around Will's waist to pull him close. Will only had a few seconds to prepare himself before Hannibal's lips were on his, the kiss just as soft and romantic as Will had imagined it would be.

The goodnight kiss only lasted for a moment, but it was long enough for Will to know that he wanted to go out with this man again, if this was where the evening would eventually lead to. The kiss was all that he had wanted, with a promise of much more to come.

Their goodnight kiss was the perfect end to a perfect evening.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Will," Hannibal murmured against his mouth before letting him go to turn and open the door. "Get a good night's sleep."

Will nodded, feeling dazed. "I'll try. Good night," he added as Hannibal smiled and closed the door, leaving him to walk to his car, raising a hand to touch his lips as he did so. Tomorrow. He would see Hannibal again tomorrow. The new day couldn't arrive soon enough.


	9. Needles and Pins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal feels that the first date went well, but he's still nervous as to how Will feels about their future.

That first date had definitely gone well.

Hannibal wanted nothing more than to open the door again and call Will back inside, to invite him in for a nightcap and see how the rest of the evening progressed. But somehow, that didn't feel right. That would be moving far quickly.

No, the best thing to do was to let Will go home, for the both of them to think back over the evening they'd spent together and evaluate it. If Will wanted to back off, now was his chance. If he didn't want this burgeoning relationship to continue, he could stop it here.

The next time Hannibal asked him out -- and there _would_ be a next time -- he would have the ability to refuse, and to walk away if he so chose.

Of course, they would still be friends, even if Will didn't want them to be anything more. Hannibal couldn't begin to imagine what his life would be like without Will in it; when he tried to think about that life, all he could see was an empty, desolate landscape.

Just having Will as friend was better than not having him there at all.

Why was he thinking like this? Hannibal asked himself, a frown creasing his brow. There was no reason for him to feel as though Will wouldn't want this to continue. Tonight had been marvelous. Will surely had to feel the same.

Nothing had gone wrong. Will had obviously enjoyed the evening -- and Hannibal couldn't doubt how he had responded to that goodnight kiss. It had been gentle, loving, and every bit as romantic as Hannibal had hoped it would be. It had been .... perfect.

He had to have faith that Will wanted this to continue just as much as he did. If he didn't, then they would be doomed before they had even started.

He wasn't going to think negatively. He would only allow himself positive thoughts when it came to Will and what was starting to develop between them. It might sound terribly like a pep talk, but he couldn't deny that he needed that positivity.

Until he saw Will again and could talk to him, he would be on needles and pins with worry.

How did Will feel about that kiss? He _had_ definitely responded to it; Hannibal had thought that he could sense desire coming from the other man, but he wasn't sure if his was just a momentary physical need, or something more emotional.

He was sure that Will wanted him just as badly as he wanted Will -- but he couldn't let himself fully believe that until he had heard the words from Will's lips. Not until they had talked, and he knew the truth of what the younger man was feeling.

He wouldn't let himself believe it completely until then -- but he would hope. He would have faith. And he would try his best to make that hope become a reality.

When would he be able to talk to Will again? Obviously, not until tomorrow -- and even then, they didn't have a session scheduled. That wasn't for another two days. Hannibal was sure that he would be running up and down the walls by then.

He didn't want to wait two more entire days to talk to Will.

Waiting for anything had never been one of his strengths. He was far too impatient -- but he would have to overcome that fault now. He couldn't let himself jump the gun; he didn't want Will to feel as though he was being pushed into anything.

But waiting was _so hard_ , Hannibal thought with an inward groan. He wanted this waiting game to be over with, to know where he and Will stood.

It would be hard to wait to find out the answer to that question, but he could do it. There was no reason to rush Will; if he did, then the young man might take fright and skitter back into the shadows where he always hid himself.

That was the last thing Hannibal wanted. Will was too beautiful to hide in those shadows; he deserved to be out in the open, where everyone could admire him and know him for the wonderful person he was. It was time for him to stop hiding.

And it was time for Hannibal to let him know just how he felt.

That thought was more than a little frightening; he wasn't sure if he was ready to face possible rejection. But he couldn't keep his feelings hidden forever.

He had to have faith that he wouldn't face any kind of rejection, that Will's feelings mirrored his own. If they didn't, then he would have to learn to live with that fact, and try to be thankful that Will at least saw him as friend, if nothing more.

But he could hope that Will wanted them to be much more than friends, just as he did. He had to hold on to his faith that Will and he were made for each other, that they were somehow destined to be together. That faith was what had brought him to this point.

Hannibal let out his breath slowly, resisting the urge to look outside. Instead, he turned towards the stairs; he felt the need for a hot, relaxing shower.

He was sure that thoughts of Will would keep in the shower for a long time.


	10. Unprepared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will really hadn't expected this.

Will leaned his head back against the soft cushions of the couch, wishing that he could relax. He was more tense than he'd been in a while, waiting for the phone to ring, wishing that the sound would tear through the room and surprise him.

He was waiting for Hannibal to call, and wondering if it was ever going to happen. It had been two days now, and it felt like an eternity.

Of course, if Hannibal called too soon, then it would probably feel like he was only after one thing, Will told himself with a sigh. Hannibal wasn't the kind of man who would want to appear too eager; he would give it a few days before he suggested another date.

He knew that he would have to wait, that he should be patient and let Hannibal take the reins in this. He was the one who had approached Will, and he should be the one who initiated the second date. It was in his hands now; the ball was in his court.

But the waiting was absolute hell.

If he was a braver man, then he would take matters into his own hands and make the next move. But he wasn't that brave; he didn't want to run the risk of seeming too eager himself, and making Hannibal back away from him. 

What should he do? Should he simply sit and wait, as he was doing now, or should he take his courage into his hands and risk being too straightforward?

Will glared at his cell phone, sitting there on the coffee table, wishing that it would ring. But it was silent, obstinately so. It was as though the thing had decided not to let any calls come through, just because Will wanted one particular call so desperately.

Just as that thought struck him, there was a knock on the door.

Will frowned, putting down the book that he'd been pretending to read for the past hour and getting to his feet. He rarely ever got visitors out here; Jack would have called if he was on his way over, and he didn't think anyone else would be here.

Not at this time of night, anyway. He frowned as he moved toward the door, wondering who would have come all the way out to Wolf Trap after dark.

When Will pulled the door open, his eyes widened, his jaw dropped, and a startled gasp came from his throat. Of all the people he might have expected to see standing on his front porch, this wasn't one of them; he was sure that he was hallucinating.

But he wasn't. Hannibal was standing there, his sandy hair tousled, dressed very casually in jeans and a button-down sleeveless shirt -- and holding a huge bouquet of flowers. Sweet williams, unless Will was very much mistaken.

His mouth went dry, his knees weak and watery with desire.

He had never seen anyone look so desirable. How could a mere mortal man make jeans and a sleeveless shirt look so good? Will couldn't stop himself from staring at Hannibal's muscular biceps -- and wishing that those strong arms were wrapped around hm.

"I hope you don't mind me stopping by," Hannibal said softly, holding out the flowers to Will. "I .... thought you might like these. They reminded me of you."

Will managed to close his mouth and take the flowers from Hannibal, wondering just where this romantic gesture had come from. "Th-thanks," he finally managed to stammer, standing back so Hannibal could come into the house. "Let me put these in some water."

He hurried into the kitchen, hoping Hannibal couldn't tell how flustered he was.

Well, _this_ was something he hadn't expected -- either the visit, or the flowers. He hadn't realized that Hannibal had such a romantic bent; if he'd been asked about that, he would have sworn that there was nothing romantic at all about this man.

Obviously, he'd been mistaken about that. Will drew in a deep breath as a thought occurred to him, an idea that made him stop in his tracks.

Was _he_ the reason Hannibal was being so romantic? Did he bring out this side of the other man, in a way that no one else did? Was it possible that Hannibal returned his feelings, and that the two of them just didn't know how to connect on that level?

If that was the case, then he felt more than ever like he was walking across a field that was littered with land mines. He was afraid that he would say or do the wrong thing and make Hannibal back away, send him fleeing out of Will's life forever.

If that happened, he would never forgive himself.

He had no idea what to say, what to do. It was astounding that Hannibal had come all the way out here just to give him flowers; the thought made his head spin. He had been totally unprepared for this, not thinking that anything along these lines could happen.

Will took a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves. Hannibal was here, and the two of them could talk. That was what he had wanted, wasn't it?

Picking up the jar that he'd put the flowers in, he turned to carry it to the living room, his footsteps slow and uncertain. He had no idea what he would say to Hannibal, but it seemed that they were going to talk now, whether he was prepared for it or not.


	11. Time To Get Romantic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will discovers that a fireplace is very conducive to romantic feelings.

Will's hands shook slightly as he sat down on the couch next to Hannibal. He wasn't good with this kind of intimacy; he never liked anyone being this close to him, not even Hannibal. He just wasn't comfortable with having anyone close to his personal space.

But he was going to have to let Hannibal get _much_ closer if he wanted their relationship to continue, wasn't he? This was only the beginning.

He didn't know what he was doing. He'd have to let Hannibal take the lead.

Being romantic had never been one of Will's strong qualities. As much as he wanted to be loved, he didn't know how to open up and let it happen. But with Hannibal, he had the definite feeling that it would be easier than it would have been with anyone else.

"Will." Hannibal's voice was very soft, even a little hesitant. "If you aren't comfortable with having me here, I can go. I just ...." The other man shrugged, sighing softly. "I just wanted to see you. I didn't want to wait any longer until our next session."

Will wondered about those sessions. Would he be able to keep seeing Hannibal as a patient if they were dating? He didn't think that was ethical.

But he wasn't going to worry about it now. He was going to try to relax and enjoy the fact that Hannibal was here, and that the other man obviously wanted to be with him. After all, he wouldn't have come all the way out here to Wolf Trap if he didn't.

That thought gave Will a little glow, deep down inside.

Hannibal was the one who had come here. That proved that he wanted this to continue, that he wanted to be with Will. There was nothing for him to be nervous about; Hannibal was moving things along, taking the reins, just as Will had hoped he would.

"I think we should have a bit of a fire, don't you?" Hannibal, smiling and getting to his feet. He went to the fireplace, kneeling in front of it. "It looks as though you already have a few logs here -- I just need to get the fire started."

There was already a fire burning within him, Will thought, then almost gasped aloud. He had come so close to saying those words aloud.

He watched silently as Hannibal started the fire, then stoked it. It wasn't blazing high, but it was enough to make the room comfortably warm; Will had never realized before just how intimate a fireplace could make a room feel, how cozy it was to have a fire going.

Hannibal returned to the couch, sitting down and turning to face Will.

"There's something very romantic about a fireplace," he murmured, reaching out to run gentle fingertips along Will's stubbled jawline. "It makes the entire room feel more intimate. And I've always thought that a roaring fire was conducive to romance."

Will swallowed hard, not sure of what to say. He couldn't help but agree with Hannibal; a fire _did_ seem romantic -- and also, to him, erotic. He had already formed a picture in his mind of the two of them naked on the rug in front of the fireplace ....

But he couldn't tell Hannibal that, not now. Sex wasn't romance. It might be an outcome of these romantic feelings, but it wasn't something to be jumped into too quickly.

He wanted the romance, as well as the sex. He wanted them both -- he wanted the safety and security of knowing that Hannibal cared for him, that the two of them were more than just a physical attraction, and he wanted the physical side of things, as well.

Will took a deep breath, closing his eyes.

He didn't need to get ahead of himself. He didn't need to rush into this; they could take their time, move slowly, and figure out what they both really wanted. There was no hurry; this wasn't a race. There was plenty of time for romance before they moved on to the physical.

Right now, it was time to get romantic. He wanted them to get closer, to explore the possibilities one step at a time, to savor the moment fully before they moved on.

"Will? Is something wrong?" Hannibal's voice sounded a little shaky; Will opened his eyes to see the other man looking at him with a worried gaze. "Have I said something wrong? For a moment, you looked a if you were far away. In another world."

Will smiled, shaking his head, feeling foolish.

"Maybe I was, just for a minute," he said softly, taking another deep breath. He had to gather his courage and say what he felt; this might be his only chance to do so. "I was just thinking about us, about what I want, and what I hope you want."

"And what would that be?" Hannibal asked, tilting his head to the side and giving Will a quizzical look. "I know what I want, but I'm not sure about you."

"Maybe I should just show you," Will said softly, a smile curving his lips. He hadn't expected to be the one in control of this situation, but apparently, he was. He knew exactly what he wanted to do; it was time to let Hannibal know how he felt in no uncertain terms.

He leaned forward, his lips parted, eyes closing, anticipating the contact.


	12. If This Is Falling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will has the sweetest lips Hannibal has ever kissed.

Hannibal needed no other prompting then the sight of Will leaning towards him, obviously expecting to be kissed. This was what he had been dreaming about -- to have Will actually _asking_ for such intimate contact, giving himself over to it.

He leaned closer to the young man, reaching out to pull Will into his arms. When their lips met, it was as though a shower of stars exploded between them.

During that brief kiss in front of his house after their first date, he had thought that Will had the softest lips he'd ever kissed, but now he was sure of it. He wanted to feast on Will's mouth, to kiss him senseless. He wanted to keep Will in his arms for all eternity.

And it seemed that Will might just feel the same way.

Those lips were just as soft and sweet as he remembered them being. All he wanted to do was drink in the taste of those lips, to kiss Will breathless, senseless -- to keep kissing him until they had both had their fill and were forced to break apart.

But that would take some time. He was nowhere near done with Will yet; this had only just begun, and he meant to see it through until the end.

Tipping Will's face upwards, Hannibal deepened the kiss, his tongue seeking entry into Will's mouth. He rejoiced inwardly when the young man slowly parted his lips; he was breaking down Will's barriers, one by one, much more quickly than he'd anticipated.

Cautiously, he allowed himself to imagine falling asleep with Will clasped in his arms, held close against his heart -- and awakening in the morning with Will still in his arms, seeing those beautiful blue eyes open to greet a new day.

The image was so poignant that it almost made him want to cry.

But how could he cry, when he had all that he'd ever dreamed of right here in his arms? Will was kissing him; Will _wanted_ to kiss him. Will had actually initiated the kiss, which was more than Hannibal could ever have hoped for.

He felt as though he was drinking from a fountain of sweetness, one that he hoped would never run dry. He could sit here and kiss Will forever; those lips were so soft and inviting, so sweet, so intoxicating. Kissing anyone else could never feel this good.

Eventually, they had to come up for air; when they did, Hannibal almost wanted to gasp, but kept himself from doing so. Instead, he pulled Will into his arms, and was gratified when the young man rested his forehead against his shoulder, relaxing in his embrace.

He really hadn't expected that. He had thought that Will would be more tense, but here he was, nearly burrowing into his arms.

Had Will wanted him all along, and he simply hadn't realized that fact?

"It's about time you kissed me like that," Will murmured, finally raising his head to gaze into Hannibal's eyes. "I've wanted you to kiss me since the first time we met."

"You have?" Hannibal could think of nothing else to say; Will's words surprised him, but at the same time, they made his heart sing. So he _hadn't_ been wrong. Will _did_ want him -- and somehow, he had failed to read those signals correctly.

Will nodded, a small smile curving his full lips. "Yeah, ever since the first time I saw you, actually," he said, his voice very soft. "I just didn't think somebody like you could want me. You could have anybody you wanted, Hannibal. Why me?"

"Why you?" Hannibal pulled back slightly, moving the soft pad of his thumb across Will's lower lip. "That should be easy to see whenever you look in the mirror, Will. You are beautiful. Inside as well as out. You are what I've always wanted to be."

Will shook his head, disbelieving.

"I'm nothing special," he murmured, looking down as though he was unable to meet Hannibal's gaze. "You could do so much better than me."

But at those words, Hannibal shook his head firmly. "There is no one better for me than you, Will. I have found the person I want, and I don't intend to stop pursuing you until I have a definitive answer about whether or not you want to be with me."

This time, when Will's gaze met his own, those blue eyes were wide with surprise. "I thought I already gave you that answer," he said, his voice trembling slightly. "I _do_ want to be with you, Hannibal. How could I not? You've owned me since the day we met."

Hannibal couldn't help but smile at those words.

"And you have owned my heart from that first day," he whispered, tilting Will's face up to his again. "I think I'm falling for you, Will Graham. And I have no intention of getting up again. If this is falling, then I am more than happy to do it for the rest of my life."

Hannibal closed his eyes and leaned forward to place his lips on Will's again; this time, the kiss was even sweeter than before, more warm, more passionate.

Oh yes, if this was falling, then he never wanted to find his feet again. Nothing had ever felt this perfect, this _right_. And it was only the beginning, Hannibal reminded himself as their kiss intensified. Only the first of an untold number of times he would taste the lips of the man he loved.


	13. The First and Only

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will wants to lose himself in Hannibal's kisses.

Hannibal's kisses were as gentle as summer rain.

The kisses made Will's senses reel; he had never in all of his wildest dreams thought that Hannibal would be so gentle with him, so tender. But then, he had never thought that Hannibal could be falling in love with him, either. He'd assumed it was all one-sided.

Well, until Hannibal had asked him out on a date. That was what had given him hope -- and it seemed that his hope hadn't been unfounded.

It was hard to believe that they were sitting here kissing, hard to believe that Hannibal had professed to those feelings. But he'd heard it with his own ears -- Hannibal Lecter was falling in love with him. His dreams were all coming true, his hopes being fulfilled.

After what seemed like an eternity of waiting, happiness was within his grasp.

He found himself being drawn into Hannibal's embrace, those strong arms around him. Will closed his eyes and let himself relax; the feeling of being in Hannibal's arms was one that he wanted to savor to the fullest, for as long as he possibly could.

The embrace was gentle, a little hesitant at first, then growing more confident. Hannibal's hands moved up his back, then back down to his waist, stroking his back through the fabric of his shirt. Will couldn't hold back a soft moan; nothing had ever felt so good.

Hesitantly, he laid his own hand on Hannibal's arm, feeling the muscles of his biceps bunch under his touch. He was fascinated by the strength of those arms.

How would it feel to lie in Hannibal's arms in the middle of the night, curled up beside him in bed? How would it feel to have those arms wrapped around him as they made love, to feel Hannibal inside him as well as holding him?

He couldn't wait to find out.

Will let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding; those sensual thoughts had no place in the here and now. He was rushing ahead, moving too quickly. But that scenario _would_ happen at some point in time; he had no doubts about that.

Any doubts or trepidation he'd had about his relationship with Hannibal had been swept away by those kisses, by the words that Hannibal had said. This man returned his feelings; they were together now, and their relationship was going to keep developing.

It was exhilarating and terrifying at the same time. He'd never been in a serious relationship before; he wasn't entirely sure how to handle this.

Will was sure that Hannibal had more experience with relationships than he did; after all, Hannibal was older, and had obviously been with men before if he had no problems with asking Will out on a date and then kissing him.

But still, he had to ask. He had to make sure.

"Hannibal ...." He began, his voice cracking slightly. He cleared hi throat, then tried again. "Hannibal, have you ever .... been involved with a guy before?" He gulped, then continued. "I've never been involved with anybody, male or female. I'm a little at sea here."

Hannibal chuckled softly, raising a hand to brush Will's hair back from his forehead. The gesture was so intimate, so gentle, that Will was sure his heart was melting.

No one had ever done anything like that before. The only time people had ever wanted to touch him was to get something from him, to further their own selfish desires. Hannibal touched him because he wanted to bring Will pleasure. He was sure of that.

No one had ever really _wanted_ to touch him before -- not in the way that this man did. Hannibal was everything he'd ever wanted or needed; his gentleness not only melted Will's heart, but his body as well. He was ready to give this man anything he wanted.

He couldn't help but wonder just what Hannibal wanted from him.

But he didn't want to ask. No, that would seem as though he was suspicious of Hannibal's motives, when he wasn't. He didn't believe this man intended him any kind of harm. Hannibal wanted him for himself; he wanted Will because he cared about him.

"Yes, Will, I have." Hannibal's voice was soft; Will could hear the hesitation underlying his words. "Is that a problem for you? The fact that I'm experienced?"

"No, not at all." Will shook his head, raising a hand to run his fingers through Hannibal's hair. "If you didn't have any experience, then we'd be in trouble -- because I definitely don't. Not with either sex." His laugh was a little shaky. "You're my first. Ever."

His first love -- and his first lover. Just as it should be.

"I'm honoured to be your first," Hannibal said softly, his gaze riveted on Will's face. "And you are my first, in a way, Will. You are the first person I have ever truly loved and wanted to spend all of my life with. You are the first -- and the only."

Now Will was sure that his heart was melting in his chest. Overwhelmed by Hannibal's words, he could do nothing but bury his face against the other man's shoulder, blinking hard to hold back the tears he was sure were going to rise to the surface and overflow.

When he finally raised his face, all he could think of was that he wanted Hannibal to kiss him again -- and again, and again, until he was breathless.

And as their lips met, it became obvious that Hannibal intended to do just that.


	14. No Barriers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal can never get enough of touching Will.

Hannibal let his hands move down Will's arms, then back up again, pulling the young man into his embrace. He never wanted to move from this couch; he would be perfectly happy to sit here all day, kissing and touching Will, locking the rest of the world away.

But he knew they couldn't do that; they both had responsibilities, and even if they each had the day off, there were still things they needed to get done.

One of his priorities was to get some food into Will; he knew that the young profiler didn't eat well when he was at home alone, and he intended to remedy that. He hated the fact that Will usually ate Chinese takeout and microwaved dinners.

That was no way to live, at least in Hannibal's estimation.

Still, they had time to sit here for a while and enjoy each other; he wanted to revel in being able to touch Will, to know that the young man was his and his alone, to feel that slender body in his arms. And he wanted Will to touch him, as well.

He knew that Will might feel a bit shy about touching him, but that didn't matter at the moment. He would give Will all the encouragement he needed. He was well aware of Will's intimacy issues; he wouldn't push, if Will wasn't ready to touch him yet.

It was enough to be here with Will, to be able to touch _him_ , to revel in the fact that Will was actually _letting_ himself be touched and enjoying it.

That in itself was a major victory, Hannibal told himself. To know that Will _wanted_ to be touched, to know that he wasn't pulling away or holding himself rigid, that he was relaxed in Hannibal's embrace, was a huge step forward.

Hannibal hoped that they would keep moving forward at the same rapid rate.

Right now, all he was concerned with was being able to touch Will, to learn the curves and planes of his body. He wished that there were no barriers between them, no clothes in his way, but it would be a while before Will was ready for that kind of intimacy.

And he could wait. This wasn't a race, after all; this could be taken slowly. He knew that Will loved him; he didn't need to jump into bed with him immediately to convince himself of that fact. There was no reason whatsoever to hurry.

When they finally _did_ make love, it would be all the better for both of them if they waited until they knew that the time was right.

Hannibal was surprised when Will's hands moved up his arms, stopping at his shoulders. "You can touch me, Will," he said softly, not wanting the young man to stop. "You don't have to ask for permission. You're free to touch me in any way you choose."

A pink blush rose in Will's pale cheeks at those words.

"It's not that I don't _want_ to touch you," he said, sounding breathless and somewhat agitated. "It's that .... I don't know _how_ to touch you. Not in a way I know you'd like. And I don't want to do it wrong. I don't want to do anything you don't like."

"Sweetheart, you can't possibly touch me in any way that I wouldn't like," Hannibal murmured, raising one hand to cup Will's jaw. "I long for your touch."

Will's smile was slightly tremulous; it occurred to Hannibal that he had probably never touched anyone in an intimate way before, and he silently cursed the few people Will had dated in the past who might have added to his insecurities about touching and being touched.

It was up to him to help Will past that, to show him that his touch was indeed wanted. He would lead his young lover gently and carefully, build up his confidence, let him know that he was indeed wanted and needed. It wouldn't be hard to do.

He was determined to be a very good teacher.

It seemed that he had already unleashed something within Will; those gentle, soft hands were slowly moving down his sides, resting on his hips before moving up his back. Hannibal could feel his skin tingle at that touch; he wished that his clothes weren't in the way.

Yes, he wanted to feel Will's touch on his bare skin, just as he wanted to touch Will's naked flesh. The day that the two of them were together with no physical barriers between them would be a glorious day indeed, Hannibal told himself. It would be a day to remember.

But for now, this would do. This slow, careful intimacy seemed to fit the two of them; not rushing into their new relationship, but taking their time, enjoying and savoring every moment.

This was how he and Will were meant to be. Hannibal closed his eyes, gathering Will more closely into his arms. Nothing had ever felt so undeniably _right_ to him before. He was right where he belonged, right where he wanted to be.

And judging from his actions, Will felt the same.

Hannibal drew back slightly as Will raised his hand to the buttons of his shirt. Apparently the young man wanted their touching to become even more intimate, and if that was what Will intended, then Hannibal wasn't going to attempt to talk him out of it.

He moved his own hands to the buttons on Will's shirt, helping the younger man undo the buttons. He could feel his heart thumping, hear his own breath coming more quickly; this seemed to be moving faster than he'd thought it would, but he had no wish to slow down.


	15. Offering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal needs nothing more than being with Will to make him feel complete.

Hannibal could feel Will's hands trembling under his own as he slowly undid the buttons on his shirt; smiling, he moved Will's hands away, continuing to unbutton the fabric himself. 

He knew this had to be difficult for Will; the young man had such problems with intimacy of any kind, as he'd known from their first session. He was determined to make this as pleasurable as he could for Will, to let this simple intimacy lead to many others.

"There's nothing to be afraid of, Will," he said quietly, gazing into those incredible sapphire eyes. "I will not do anything you tell me you don't want. _You_ are the leader in this, not me. We'll go at your pace, and if you're not comfortable with anything, just say so."

Will nodded, gulping, his gaze on Hannibal's face.

Hannibal wanted nothing more than to undress Will completely, to finally see what he knew would be a stunningly beautiful body laid bare before him. He wanted to worship that body with his lips and hands -- then slide inside Will and worship him in a different way.

But that would come later, when Will was more comfortable with them being intimate. It said a lot that he was even willing to let Hannibal touch him like this.

This intimacy, this gentle touching, this discovery, was more than he could ever have hoped for at such an early stage of their relationship. He hadn't expected Will to be ready for this kind of intimacy for some time, and he was gratified to discover that wasn't the case.

He would have to move slowly and carefully, so as not to to frighten Will and make him back away. He had never dealt with anyone who was as skittish as Will about being close; this wasn't something that he could simply jump into without a great deal of thought.

Though it was more than obvious that Will wanted him. 

He wanted Will just as badly, but he wasn't going to rush this. There was no reason to hurry; they had all the time in the world. They had already declared their feelings for each other; the discovery of their bodies would come next, and it would be slow and gentle.

He wanted Will to relax beneath him, to enjoy everything he did. At the moment, the young man was far too tense; Hannibal leaned forward to brush his lips against Will's again, whispering under his breath. "Relax, Will. Nothing is going to happen unless you want it."

Will nodded, letting Hannibal gently push him back down onto the soft pillows at the end of the couch. He lay there, gazing up at Hannibal, blue eyes wide.

Hannibal was sure that he'd never seen such beauty in his life; nothing had ever looked as desirable to him as Will did, lying there with his shirt unbuttoned down the front, baring a teasing glimpse of his smooth, pale chest and stomach.

He wanted nothing more than to explore that bare skin with his hands and lips.

And he could do that, he told himself. He had the freedom to touch Will -- and Will had the same freedom to touch him in return, if that was what he desired. If not, then Hannibal would go out of his way to pleasure them both as much as he possibly could.

Something told him that this was Will's first experience with touching, with baring his exquisite body to another person's gaze. He was proud of his young lover; he knew that this was a difficult step for Will, and he was being extremely brave to move forward.

Slowly, Hannibal pushed the fabric of Will's shirt aside, letting his gaze roam over the expanse of smooth skin. He had never seen anyone so beautiful, he thought; Will's body dazed his senses at the same time that it made desire rise within him.

He leaned forward, gently pressing his lips to one rosy nipple, feeling it instantly harden beneath his touch. Oh yes, Will wanted him; that was more than obvious from his body's ready response. 

This would move slowly, step by step, until Will was ready for the final step.

"Sit up just a little for me, sweetheart," Hannibal whispered, wanting to push Will's shirt down his arms and off. He didn't want any fabric in the way of his hands and lips while he explored Will's body; he wanted that delectable flesh to be naked under his touch.

He almost wanted to groan aloud; the beauty spread out before him was almost too much to bear. It was unbelievable that this could be offered to him, and him alone.

But it was, and he would never turn such an offering away. He had wanted Will for so long that it seemed like the answer to a fervent prayer to now be able to touch him, to kiss him, to hold this beautiful body in his arms at long last.

This was all he had ever wanted, all he would ever need. As long as he could have Will in his arms like this, as long as he could drink his fill of this gorgeous body that was offered to him so willingly, then he would be content for the rest of his days.

Nothing more than this, and his life would be complete.

Will sighed softly as Hannibal slid his shirt from his shoulders, then down his arms, tossing it aside as their lips met once more.

Hannibal let his lips move down Will's body again, from his lips to his throat, then down to his chest. He had every intention of exploring every inch of Will, if the young man would let him -- and the thought made his heart race with anticipation and desire.


	16. Put To the Test

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will's trust in Hannibal allows him to break down some barriers.

He hadn't known that this would feel so incredible.

Will's breath caught in his throat; he hadn't expected things to go this far so soon, and a part of him wanted to stop it. It felt as though he was on a carousel that was whirling dangerously fast, but he wasn't sure that he wanted to jump off.

If he did, then this would end. If he stopped them now, then Hannibal might back away from him and decide that he wasn't worth the time and trouble.

He really didn't think that Hannibal would do something like that; the other man had what seemed to be an infinite well of patience, after all. But Will didn't want to test that patience too far; he didn't want to do anything that might cause him to lose Hannibal.

Losing this man wasn't an option. He wouldn't take that risk.

He would have to let himself trust Hannibal more than he had ever trusted anyone. This wasn't going to be easy for him to do; just letting Hannibal touch him had been a breakthrough, one that he hadn't been sure he would be able to make.

But this wasn't anyone else, Will told himself firmly. This was Hannibal. this was the man he loved, the man he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. He _wanted_ Hannibal to touch him, to kiss him .... and to make love to him.

This wouldn't be like anything else he'd ever known. This would be an entirely new experience, and Hannibal would lead him into it gently and compassionately.

He trusted this man with all of his heart and soul. And he wanted Hannibal more than he'd ever thought it was possible to want anyone. He'd never known desire like this; he had never thought that he would want to be with anyone, to give himself to them.

Hannibal had changed all that.

This man had made him look at relationships in an entirely different way. If he hadn't met Hannibal, he was sure that he would still be living that lonely life he'd always resigned himself to, still trapped inside his shell, cowering in his self-imposed isolation.

Hannibal had given him the courage to break free of that shell, to become the butterfly that emerged from the chrysalis. He was still struggling to find his way out of that safe, protectiv cocoon he'd always hidden away inside, but he gradually coming out of it.

He would keep making his way out, even if it took some time. The progress might be slow and cautious, but that would only make it all the more worthwhile.

Will gasped as Hannibal's lips brushed over one nipple; he could feel the rosy peak growing taut, hardening under Hannibal's mouth. It was almost embarrassing how easily his body responded to this man's touch, how eager he was for Hannibal's caresses.

No. He wasn't going to feel embarrassed about this.

There was no reason to be embarrassed about, Will chastised himself. What was embarrassing about wanting the man he loved? It was only natural to feel this desire, this mad urge to touch and be touched that was pouring through his veins.

Hannibal's tongue circled his nipple, making him moan and writhe under the other man; his grip tightened on Hannibal's shoulders, pulling the other man down closer to him even as Hannibal's lips moved to tease his other nipple as he had the first.

Within moments, Will was crying out Hannibal's name, unsure of what he said, but knowing that he was shamelessly begging for more.

He was raising his hips up off the couch, desperately searching for any kind of friction against his aching cock. He wanted Hannibal's lips _there_ , not just on his chest. He wanted Hannibal to touch him, to suck him .... to _take_ him.

He was a writhing, aching, molten pool of _need_.

"I want you," Will managed to gasp, not knowing how he said the words aloud. His throat was tight, his body pulsing with desire. He was a mass of sensation; words were hard to form coherently. It was hard to put his thoughts into words, to articulate what he wanted.

"And I want you, my sweet William," Hannibal whispered, his voice raspy with desire. "I want you so much that it's hard to put that desire into words."

How had Hannibal known just what he himself was thinking? It always amazed Will that they seemed to be on the same wavelength, that they could almost divine what the other was feeling. Maybe that was why he trusted this man so much.

He was going to let his trust be put to the test now. He was going to let Hannibal undress him, to touch him and kiss him all over, and he wasn't going to hold back. He was going to let himself trust this man in every way, completely and implicitly.

Will raised his hips slightly, his gaze fixed on Hannibal's face.

"I want you to take all my clothes off," he whispered. "I want you to touch me all over. And I want to touch you, too. I want us to bare everything to each other tonight."

Hannibal nodded slowly, leaning down to kiss Will again. Will could feel his heart leap within his chest; he had set something in motion now, something that was going to lead them down an entirely new path of intimacy and seal his trust in Hannibal forever.

He closed his eyes, waiting for Hannibal's touch.


	17. Softness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal can't believe how soft Will's skin is.

Hannibal took a deep breath, closing his eyes. He wasn't sure that this was the right time to go as far as Will seemed to want them to, but he couldn't hold himself back. He wanted this young man too much. And what Will wanted, he would gladly give.

He wanted to be out of his own clothes, as well as divest Will of his; he wanted the contact of skin to skin, with no barriers between their bodies.

But first, he had to concentrate on divesting Will of his clothes, a procedure that he greatly looked forward to. This was going to be fascinating -- and _very_ arousing. He had wanted to see Will naked for so long, and it was finally going to happen.

His hands were trembling, as well as his body.

Hannibal opened his eyes, looking down at the young man under him to find Will gazing back at him. those blue eyes reflecting nothing but love and trust. His heart seemed to turn over in his chest; he wanted to take Will into his arms and hold him close.

How could anyone be so completely trusting -- and so utterly desirable? He'd thought that he had desired others before Will, but what he had felt then was nothing compared to the feelings that flooded through him when his gaze met Will's.

Slowly, carefully, his hands moved to the button and zipper on Will's jeans, making quick work of them and slowly sliding the fabric down those narrow hips.

His mouth was dry, his heart beating fast. Within seconds, he would finally see what he had longed to gaze upon since the first time he had laid eyes on Will Graham. He would see that beautiful young body in all its naked glory.

His held his breath as Will raised his hips so he could pull those jeans down and off.

Hannibal almost didn't want to look; he was sure that the sight of Will naked beneath him would make him burst into tears and thank any deity that he could name for his good fortune. But he let his gaze roam up and down Will's nude body, taking in every inch of bare flesh.

Will was even more beautiful naked than he was with his clothes on, Hannibal though, his mind a daze of impressions, all of which rendered him speechless.

Will's skin was like porcelain; his body was alabaster perfection. For just a moment, Hannibal wasn't sure that he had the right to touch such beauty; he didn't believe that anyone should touch Will, that any mere human should dare to defile him with their desire.

But that feeling didn't last for long. Will was _his_ \-- his to touch, his to kiss, his to hold, his to love. Hadn't Will already told him as much? Will _wanted_ him -- just as badly as he wanted Will. The two of them were fated, destined, meant to be.

This was his destiny, his design. This was written in the stars.

Will's skin was the softest thing he had ever touched, softer than anything he could bring to mind. Hannibal was certain that the young man beneath him would melt away, that he was dreaming, that he wasn't really touching the perfection of Will's body.

It didn't seem possible that anyone could be so perfect. He raised a hand to gently skin his fingertips across Will's cheek; the slight stubble there belied the softness of his skin, as though Will sought to hide how vulnerable he was behind a prickly exterior.

He couldn't believe how soft Will's skin was -- Hannibal felt as though he was touching clouds, touching angel's wings. He was lifted to the clouds, transported to the skies.

Just touching Will was enough to convince him that he was in heaven. This beautiful angel who had offered himself to him so sweetly was giving him a one-way ticket to paradise -- and he intended to returned that favor in every way that he could.

Whatever happened between them tonight, he would make it perfect.

Sitting up, Hannibal tugged at his own shirt; it wasn't hard to remove, as there were not sleeves, and Will had already unfastened the row of buttons down the front. He shrugged out of his, then stood up to unbutton and unzip the black jeans he was wearing.

He didn't usually dress this casually, but he was glad that he'd done so today. Had something told him that he would have to get out of his clothes quickly?

Be that as it were, he did so with all haste. Looking down at Will, he saw that the young man's eyes had widened; Will looked startled, as though he hadn't quite expected what he was seeing. Hannibal was sure that Will was feeling more than a little overwhelmed.

"Don't worry, my sweet," he whispered, moving to take his place above Will again. "Nothing will happen that you don't want. I promise you that." He bent to brush his mouth across Will's parted lips again, wanting to taste their sweetness.

This was all he had ever dreamed of, and more.

Without hesitation, he took Will into his arms, burying his face in the crook of the younger man's neck and shoulder. He wanted to lose himself in Will, breathe him in, luxuriate in the moment.

His hands moved down over Will's soft skin, over his chest, down to his stomach, coming to rest at last on his slender hips. He knew what he wanted to do, and he hoped that it was something Will would welcome. In just a few moments, he would know if that was the case.


	18. A Memory To Treasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This isn't the place or the time for Will's first sexual experience.

Hannibal inhaled deeply, trying to stop his senses from reeling so wildly. He had to slow things down, had to make sure that he took this slowly. He didn't think that Will was ready for what might happen between them, and he wasn't going to push.

Will was fragile, both emotionally and physically. Yes, he might be in love, but there was a great deal more to a physical relationship than simply loving someone.

As badly as he wanted Will, he didn't think that this was the right time or place for them to make love for the first time. He wanted to take Will in the comfort of a bed, not on the living room couch. This was all moving far too quickly for either of them.

He knew that if this continued, Will would regret it.

This wasn't the place for them to make love for the first time. As much as he loved Will, and knew that Will loved him in return, this was too rushed, too spur-of-the-moment. This wasn't what he wanted Will's first time to be like.

He wanted that first time to be perfect; he wanted it to be a memory that Will would treasure forever -- and he wanted to be able to treasure that memory himself, as well. He wanted ti to be romantic, like a fairy tale or a dream come true. Not a quick seduction on the couch.

For that reason, he had to stop. He had to slow this down, return the two of them to sanity, and proceed much more slowly in the future.

Sighing softly, Hannibal lifted his gaze to Will's face -- and what he saw there reassured him that slowing this down would be the right thing for both of them. Will didn't look afraid, but he _did_ appear to be more than a little apprehensive.

Hannibal smiled, raising a hand to stroke Will's cheek.

"You aren't ready for this, are you, my love?" he asked, his voice very soft. "There's no shame in that, Will. The first time you ever make love is a very big step, even when you love the person you are giving yourself to. I think we need to slow down a bit."

Will nodded slowly, but he looked disappointed. "You haven't changed your mind, have you?" he asked, his voice breathless. "I don't think I could stand it if you did that."

Hannibal smiled, shaking his head. He sat up slowly, then bent to take Will's face between his hands and gaze into his young lover's eyes. "Will, I could never change my mind about wanting you. Or loving you," he murmured, his voice very soft. "Never."

He could see the relief in Will's eyes; it nearly broke his heart to think that the young man could be so unsure of his own attractiveness, or of his worth in Hannibal's eyes. Did he really think that anyone could tire of him, or not want him?

Of course he did. Will's psyche was the most fragile thing about him.

No one so beautiful should be so unaware of their own worth. Hannibal was determined to make sure that Will never questioned that worth again; he wanted to ensure that the young man in his arms knew he was desired, and above all, that he was loved.

Will should never have to doubt that he was wanted. Hannibal didn't doubt that Will wanted him; the least he could do was give Will that same feeling of buoyancy, of being loved, that he himself had every time he gazed into those incredible blue eyes.

"When it's time for us to make love, I think it'd be better if we did it in a bed," Will said with a soft laugh, his voice shaking slightly. "This isn't really the best place."

Hannibal echoed that rueful laugh, helping Will sit up and lean against him. "You're right, my sweet. We don't have much room here. And even though I want you badly, this feels .... rushed. I want us to take our time, to savour each moment."

Will nodded, taking a deep breath before speaking.

"This isn't something we need to just jump into," he said, sounding as though he was choosing his words carefully. "I want our first time to be something we work up to, Hannibal. Something that we can anticipate and look forward to. It's not that I don't want you now, but --"

Hannibal nodded, placing a finger against Will's lips with a soft smile. "You don't have to explain, Will," he said. "I know exactly how you feel. And you are quite right. We should work up to this, anticipate each step. That will only make it better for both of us."

"You aren't mad that I stopped you?" Will asked, still sounding a bit shaky. His blue eyes still held a trace of fear, a fear that Hannibal wanted to soothe away.

"Mad?" Hannibal was surprised by the question. "Will, how could I be angry about this? I completely agree with you. Yes, I _do_ want you badly, but this isn't the right time or place for your first experience with lovemaking. So no, I'm not mad."

Will's smile went directly to his heart, making him go weak all over.

All he needed to make desire rise within him again was to see that smile. He wanted to carry Will off to bed right now, this very moment, and make love to him all night.

But that could wait, Hannibal told himself firmly as he stood up and reached for his clothes. They could wait, and they were both content to do so. They would anticipate their first time together, plan for it -- and as he had said, that would make it all the better for both of them.


	19. Where the Heart Belongs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will wishes that he and Hannibal didn't live so far away from each other.

Will sighed as he studied himself in the mirror in the bathroom, running a hand through his hair. It had been a few days since Hannibal had come to visit him, and he was missing having the other man's presence here in his home.

Of course, Hannibal didn't live here; he had to go back to his own home in Baltimore. He couldn't expect his lover to stay with him all the time.

But it would be nice if Hannibal felt that he could stay here overnight at some point, Will thought wistfully. Just to have him here for one night, that was all he wanted. To have Hannibal sleep beside him, holding him in those strong arms ....

He quickly tore his mind away from those thoughts. They were .... dangerous.

Thoughts like that would make him want to get in his car and drive to Baltimore, to show up at Hannibal's front door, even though it was nearly ten o'clock at night. Hannibal was more than likely already settling down for bed with a good book.

He himself would more than likely spend another sleepless night, though he would try to think up excuses to stay up and not have to turn out the lights.

They'd seen each other in the last few days; he had gone to Baltimore twice, once for a session, and once just to see Hannibal. He couldn't help but smile at the memory of how the other man's face had seemed to light up when he'd opened the front door.

It was as though seeing Will had made his day.

And for all Will knew, maybe it had. Now that they were a couple, he felt more comfortable going to the other man's house; he felt more as though he was walking into ... well, a _home_ , rather than a place that he'd always thought of as Hannibal's office.

The house had taken on a character that he'd never seen in it before. He noticed small things, little bits and pieces of Hannibal's life spread around the house.

He had never really stopped to think about the fact that Hannibal actually _lived_ in that large house. By himself. His heart constricted at the thought that Hannibal might be lonely, living alone, sleeping alone .... just as he himself was. Lonely and alone.

Not alone any more, he reminded himself. Never alone.

Neither of them would ever have to be alone again. They had each other now; even though they lived in their own separate homes, and those homes were far apart, they were never alone. Hannibal was always in his heart, and he was sure that he had a firm place in Hannibal's.

Still, he was starting to wish that they lived closer to each other; just knowing that Hannibal was an hour away at the moment made his heart ache.

Did Hannibal feel the same? He wondered about that; he was sure that Hannibal thought about him when they weren't together, but did he feel this aching within him, this almost irresistible urge to come to Will just so they could be in each other's presence?

 _Did_ Hannibal feel that way? Or was it only him?

Of course Hannibal felt the same way. He had to. Hannibal loved and wanted him; his heart had to ache when they were apart, too. But Will didn't see any way around that problem; neither of them would be willing to give up their homes and move.

Hannibal really couldn't do that; he had his practice in Baltimore, and he couldn't very well live out here in Wolf Trap and commute that far every day.

Other people did it all the time, though, a little voice argued in the back of Will's mind. Some people drove even further than that to go to work on a daily basis. And wouldn't it be more comfortable for Hannibal to live out here, to be able to get away from the city?

He had to smile at that thought. Hannibal would never want to live here.

His lover was far too cosmopolitan to want to live out here in the country. He might like coming out here for a weekend, but living here on a permanent basis? The very thought would make Hannibal back away. It wasn't something that was in the cards.

So, if they were going to be together on a more regular basis, it would be Will who had to move. And he knew that he couldn't bring himself to do that.

He loved Hannibal, and wanted to be closer to him. But this was only the beginning of their relationship. He didn't have to think about them moving in together, or even about himself moving closer to Hannibal, just yet. Things could stay as they were. For now.

But eventually, they'd have their future to think about.

For now, it was enough that they were a couple. They were still taking small steps forward, feeling their way along into this relationship, even though their hearts were already firmly engaged. There was no reason to think so far ahead as living together.

Will sighed softly, pushing those thoughts firmly to the back of his mind and locking them away. He had more than enough to think about already.

He didn't have to worry about where his heart belonged. It was Hannibal's, and if that meant that he would eventually have to give up living in Wolf Trap to be closer to the man he loved, then so be it. But that time wasn't now. 

Their hearts would tell them what to do when the time came.


	20. Short Notice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal is always prepared for the unexpected.

Ugh. He hated rain. Will wrinkled his nose as he parked his car, wishing that the street was closer to the house. He'd have to make a run for it through the rain, or risk being late. He knew that Hannibal wouldn't berate him for it, but still, he wanted to be on time.

He'd been working late on notes for one of his classes tonight, and he'd called Hannibal to let him know that he was in town for the evening. His lover had invited him over -- and Will was fairly sure that he was going to end up spending the night.

Oh, he doubted that anything would happen between them. It still wasn't the right time. But they would more than likely sleep in the same bed.

The idea excited him, and frightened him at the same time.

The idea of sleeping in the same bed as Hannibal, of feeling those strong arms around him when he drifted off to sleep at night and awakened again in the morning, made him feel safe and protected. But at the same time, he was terrified of revealing so much of himself.

That was ridiculous, Will scolded himself silently. Hannibal _loved_ him. And he loved Hannibal. If he couldn't reveal himself fully, inside and out, to the man he loved, then their relationship was doomed. There was no reason for him not to open up to the person he loved.

But that was so hard for him to do. He had always kept himself carefully hidden away from everyone, never letting any person see inside his heart.

Well, he had to learn to do it now, Will told himself firmly. He had to put himself in Hannibal's hands, hold out his heart, and trust that it would be treasured and handled gently. He had to believe that Hannibal would never hurt him, never break his heart.

He _did_ believe that. He had no reason not to.

Will squinted at the pouring rain, trying to calculate how long it would take him to sprint from the car to the house. He sighed, shaking his head. Any way he looked at it, he was going to get soaked. He might as well make a run for it and hope for the best.

Opening the car door, he got out, clicking his keys to lock the door before shoving them into his pocket as he ran towards the house, head down.

Despite his efforts to move as fast as he could, he was soaked by the time he was on the porch under the roof. Will ran a hand through his hair with a sigh; he would probably need a towel to dry off once he got inside the house. He didn't want to drip water all over the floor.

His eyes widened as he realized that he might even have to get undressed -- and wear one of Hannibal's robes. He blinked at the idea; that somehow seemed even more intimate than the thought of them kissing, or even making love.

Hmmm. Maybe he didn't hate rain so much, after all.

Will turned towards the door as it opened unexpectedly, revealing Hannibal standing there -- with a towel in his hand. "Hello, Will," he said with a smile. "I saw your car -- I thought it might take you a few moments to get out in this mess. Do come in."

He handed the towel to Will as the younger man stepped through the doorway, closing the door behind him. "If you had waited for just a few more moments, I was going to come out with an umbrella. Though it seems that I should have moved a little more quickly."

Will quickly dried his hair with the towel, glad that Hannibal had thought to hand it to him when he'd come in. This way, he wouldn't get water everywhere.

"You need to get out of those wet clothes," Hannibal told him, heading for the stairs. "Wait here for just a moment, and I'll get you a robe." He moved quickly up the stairs as Will watched, disappearing from view before the younger man could say anything.

He should have known that Hannibal would have the situation well in hand.

When Hannibal came down the stairs again, he was carrying a sapphire-blue robe over one arm -- one that Will had the suspicion had been chosen to bring out the color of his eyes. Trust Hannibal to have such an unerring instinct for aesthetics.

"You can change in the bathroom," Hannibal told him, handing him the robe. "Then give me those clothes so I can put them in the wash."

Will nodded, leaning over to brush a gentle kiss across Hannibal's cheek. His boyfriend had thought of everything, he told himself. He shouldn't be surprised; Hannibal was one of the most organized people he'd ever known, even on short notice.

"I'll be right back," he said softly, heading for the bathroom on the first floor of the house. He glanced out of a window as he passed it; the rain was still pouring down, harder than ever. But now that he was in the house, safe and dry, it didn't seem all that bad.

In fact, it even seemed .... romantic.

That thought made Will's heart begin to pound more wildly in his chest. Would Hannibal view the rain in that way, too? Would they spend tonight wrapped in each other's arms, hearing the rain patter on the windows, letting it lull them to sleep?

He certainly hoped so. That was the way he wanted to spend this night -- and the way that he wanted to wake in the morning, too. Will smiled, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. He had the feeling that this night was going to be very memorable for both of them.


	21. Simply Being Loved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To Will, cuddling on the couch with Hannibal on a rainy day feels more intimate than anything else they've done.

"Will?" He could hear Hannibal's voice calling up the stairs; it sounded as though his lover had something important to tell him. Will dragged a towel through his hair, carefully making his way from the bathroom to the top of the stairs.

"Yeah?" He looked down, squinting in the dim light of the foyer. Hannibal was standing there, looking up at him. "I hope I didn't get water all over everything."

Hannibal shook his head, smiling slightly. "That's of no importance, Will. Water can easily be mopped away. I was going to tell you that there are several robes in my closet. You should put one of them on. It won't do for you to stay in those wet clothes."

Will nodded, his heart suddenly seeming to jump from his chest to somewhere in the region of his throat. Wear one of Hannibal's robes? He hadn't thought of that.

Would it even fit him? He didn't think so; Hannibal was taller.

Still, just the idea of wearing one of Hannibal's robes made him happy. Somehow, it seemed to solidify their relationship, make it even more tangible and real. It _was_ real, of course, but this felt as though it was helping to speed things along.

He went back to the bathroom, slowly stripping off his wet clothes and wrapping a towel around his narrow waist. It only took him a few moments to mop up the water he'd left on the hardwood floors with a towel, then he made his way to Hannibal's bedroom.

It was obvious which room that was; it was the largest bedroom on this floor, and it showed signs of being inhabited, whereas the others he peeked into didn't.

It was a beautiful room, comfortable without being ostentatious. It was what he had come to expect from Hannibal, Will thought with a smile as he looked around him. After seeing this, he'd be embarrassed to invite Hannibal into his own bedroom. It was plain by comparison.

Ah well. That was to be expected. They were different people.

But he could certainly get used to this, Will told himself as he opened the closet, studying the various silk robes hanging inside. He chose one in a deep shade of sky blue, knowing that it would complement his eyes, and hoping that Hannibal would think the same.

His heart was beating double-time again as he made his way back down the stairs, having toweled his hair to mere dampness and carrying his wet clothes.

Hannibal was sitting on the couch in his living room; he had left the door open for Will, and he turned his head to peer through it as the younger man appeared on the threshold. Put those wet things in the laundry room, Will, then come in here and get comfortable."

Will hurried to do as he was told, making his way to the laundry room near the kitchen to leave his clothes there, and then hurrying back to the living room.

He sank down onto the couch beside Hannibal with a grateful sigh.

Hannibal laughed softly, sliding an arm around Will as he he reached forward with his free hand to pick up a glass of wine and hand it to the younger man. "I thought you might need a bit of this," he said, watching as Will took a sip. "I don't want you to catch a chill."

"I don't think that's going to happen," Will murmured, letting himself lean against Hannibal. He hadn't thought that the two of them would end up cuddling on the couch, but now that it was happening, he wasn't going to turn it down.

Nothing had ever felt this good, Will told himself with an inward smile. Not even lying on his own living room couch with their bodies bared to each other.

No, this felt more intimate than even that had been. He had loved the feeling of Hannibal touching him, of course; he had loved knowing that Hannibal wanted him just as badly as he wanted Hannibal. But somehow, this felt just as intimate, if not more so.

They weren't just baring their bodies, but their hearts.

This went far beyond a physical desire. This was what he wanted to do every night of his life; he wanted to be able to sit on the couch and cuddle with Hannibal, to be silent or to talk, just to enjoy each other's company and unwind from a long day.

He'd never had anyone to do this with before. Somehow, it felt _right_ that, once again, Hannibal was the first to offer something that he'd never thought he would have.

He had never felt as warm and comfortable and relaxed as he did at the moment. The storm continued unabated outside, the rain pouring down the windows, but he was safe and dry here in Hannibal's embrace. Safe .... and _loved_.

He would never doubt that he was loved, not for a moment.

He loved, and he _was_ loved. It was as simple as that. Will turned his face towards Hannibal's to find the older man looking at him, a small smile on his lips.

Hannibal bowed his head, leaning slightly towards Will, pulling him closer. Will's eyes closed as he raised his face to meet Hannibal's, his lips parting for the kiss that he knew was coming. And when it did, that kiss lifted him to the heavens and beyond.


	22. The Taste of Innocence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal doesn't want the darkness within him to taint Will.

For what felt like a very long time, Hannibal simply sat there on the couch, a glass of wine in one hand, his other arm around Will's waist, holding him close.

He had never felt so at peace, as though all was right the world and everything in it. He was amazed by how just being in Will's presence could soothe his soul, could make him feel as if he had everything he'd ever wanted or needed within his grasp.

He had never felt so comfortable, so at ease. Will relaxed him; when he was with this young man, he looked at the world in an entirely different way.

How could he not have fallen in love?

He looked down at the young man curled against him, his eyes straying to the dark curls at the nape of Will's neck as he bent his head to take a sip of wine. He looked so innocent, so vulnerable; all Hannibal wanted to do was protect him and keep him safe.

He wanted to do that for the rest of Will's life. He wanted to always be here for him, to be his lover in every sense of the word.

Will was vulnerable in so many ways, Hannibal reflected. He saw so many horrific things on a daily basis, and they had to stick in his mind, darkening his perception of the world. His innocence was battered with every new case he took on.

Yet somehow, he still retained an aura of innocence.

Will was .... _pure_. He was a good person, in every sense of the word. Yes, he had his dark side, as everyone did. But the good in him far outweighed the darkness; Will would always manage to conquer that darkness within, always stay on the side of good.

His innocence might be darkened at times, but it would never disappear. That innocence would always be a protection for him, keeping his soul safe.

Hannibal raised a hand to run his fingers gently through Will's tousled dark curls, enjoying the feel of their silken dampness on his skin. He didn't mind that Will's hair was still a bit wet; it gave him the excuse to fluff out those curls to help them dry.

He would take any excuse that he could get to touch Will.

His love was so vulnerable, so innocent in some ways, yet so worldly in others. Will saw things on a daily basis that would make most people cringe, but he dealt with them. He had a core of strength that Hannibal knew he didn't give himself credit for.

But even so, there was still an innocence about Will, a part of him that would still see the world as being a place full of joy and wonder, despite all the ugliness that he was forced to delve into. There was a part of him that would never be sullied by that ugliness.

Though Hannibal loved Will in every way, it was that innocence that he loved the most. The part of Will that he knew would always remain untouched.

He smiled at that thought. Well, untouched by the world, at least.

 _He_ was the only person who was going to touch Will in any kind of an intimate way. No one else ever had, and no one else ever would. It was gratifying to know that he was the first, that Will's innocence had remained intact for him.

Not that he was foolish enough to think that Will had waited for him. No, it was an accident of fate that they had found each other. Will hadn't known that Hannibal would come into his life. It had simply happened, and now that it had, they would take advantage of that fact.

He himself had no innocence left. It had been taken from him long ago, and really, he hadn't been sorry to see it go. It hadn't been a comfortable fit.

But he could gorge himself on Will's innocence to his heart's content.

And he intended to do just that. He intended to inundate himself with Will, to breathe him in, to join them together for the rest of their lives. Will was more than just a lover to him. Will was his heart, his soul, his everything. Will was all that he had ever wanted.

He could never have his own innocence back, but he could revel in Will's. And he could make sure that he kept that innocence protected to the best of his ability.

Hannibal couldn't stop himself from lowering his head to press a kiss to the nape of Will's neck; the young man sighed softly and moaned his name. leaning more heavily against him. Hannibal closed his eyes, reveling in the sound of that moan, the feeling of Will's body in his arms.

There was nowhere else that he wanted to be, no one else he wanted to be with. Ever.

He raised a hand to take Will's wineglass from his hand and set it on the table, then turned the young man's face towards his for a kiss.

The taste of innocence was on those lips, an innocence that he would never betray. He would never let his own darkness touch Will; he would keep it as far away from his love as possible, and with any luck, that darkness would never have to be revealed.


	23. Savor the Sweetness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal wants to experience having Will in his arms and in his heart for the rest of his life.

Hannibal leaned his head back, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. He loved the feeling of having Will in his arms, loved being able to hold him and breathe in his unique scent, slightly musky and with just a hint of a cinnamon tang.

There was something very .... _comforting_ about having Will here tonight. It had been a delightful, if unexpected, surprise for him.

He'd never felt this relaxed, he realized. He had never felt that he could let his guard down around another person the way he could around Will. It was as though Will understood him without words; there was a deep, primal bond between the two of them.

He'd never had that with anyone else. Never.

He had never really _wanted_ that kind of a close bond with another person, Hannibal thought with an inward sigh. He'd always pushed people away, kept them at arm's length, never trusting them. Before Will, he'd never had a reason to trust.

Of course, before Will, he'd never been in love. He had always thought that love was something for other people, something that would always pass him by.

And he'd always told himself that he didn't _want_ love -- even though he'd known it wasn't true. He had longed for love, spent a great deal of time wishing that he could find someone who would understand and accept him, but had never thought he would.

And now, by some miracle, he'd found just that.

This was the sweetest feeling he could ever hope to know, to feel Will in his arms, relaxed comfortably against him, to know that Will _wanted_ to be here with him. He would savor this sweetness for the rest of his life, or at least for as long as he could.

Hannibal swallowed hard, looking down at the young man whose head was resting so trustingly against his shoulder, wondering why he should think that at this moment.

Why would he think that he and Will wouldn't have the rest of their lives together? Why would he let himself believe for even one second that he couldn't savor this sweetness for always, have it in his life for the rest of his days and beyond?

He shouldn't think that way. Not ever. It wasn't worthy of Will.

Will wasn't the kind of person who gave himself easily -- whether his heart, his soul, or his body. When Will said that he was in love, he meant it. He didn't take their relationship lightly; he hadn't entered into this without a great deal of thought.

Will had intimacy issues. Hannibal knew that. If he was willing to give himself over to these feelings, then the least Hannibal could do was to trust him.

He had to believe that Will would always be in his life, that they would always be lovers, and that this sweet contentment that he was feeling now would always be here. If he didn't believe that, it meant that he didn't trust Will. And he _wanted_ to trust.

He had no reason not to. None whatsoever.

He trusted Will with his heart -- and with his life. He would trust Will to protect him, just as Will trusted him to do the same. He knew that he had Will's heart, and he knew that the young man's heart was more loving and generous than any other he'd ever known.

Will would love him until the end of time. There was no doubt in his mind of that. And he would love Will just as fiercely, savoring his sweetness for all of their lives.

The sweetness between them wasn't something that would fade away. He was more sure of that then he'd ever been of anything. The two of them would go on and on, and they would only grow stronger with the passage of time. Nothing would ever tear them apart.

"What are you thinking about?" Will's sleepy voice broke into his thoughts.

"I was thinking about us," Hannibal answered honestly. "About how much I love you, Will, and about how sweet it feels to have you here with me tonight. About how I want that sweetness to go on forever, to never end, and to always be a part of my life."

"It will be," Will told him. He sounded confident, even though his voice was thick with fatigue. "I'm not going anywhere, Hannibal. It took me too long to find you. I'm not going to leave."

"I never doubted that for a moment," Hannibal murmured, bowing his head to brush a gentle kiss across the younger man's dark curls. "And now, I think it's time that the two of us made our way to bed, my sleepy angel. You can barely keep your eyes open."

"Bed?" Will looked up at him, his blue eyes widening.

"Yes, bed," Hannibal told him with a soft chuckle. "Unless you intend for the two of us to fall asleep here on the couch, which I don't think would be too comfortable."

As he got to his feet and helped Will to rise, Hannibal couldn't help but wonder just how this night would progress. Could he sleep in the same bed with Will and not be tempted to take things further than he should? It seemed that they were going to find out.


	24. In His Arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will wants nothing more than to sleep in Hannibal's arms.

"Which side of the bed do you usually sleep on?" Will asked as he slowly removed the robe he was wearing. He was thankful that Hannibal had given him a t-shirt to wear over his boxers, as he didn't particularly want to sleep in the robe.

He hated to admit that he was more nervous than he'd ever been in his life; he shouldn't feel such trepidation about sleeping in the same bed with the man he loved.

But he did, and he couldn't deny it. For some reason, it was scary to think of being in bed with Hannibal all night, to be in this man's arms, to give himself over to sleep while someone else held him. No one had ever done that before. He'd never let them.

So many barriers were crumbling to the ground, so quickly that it frightened him.

He had no reason to be afraid of Hannibal, or of anything that might happen tonight. He wasn't going to let himself be afraid, he told himself firmly. He was going to welcome anything that might happen between them with open arms.

After all, this _was_ what he wanted. To get closer to Hannibal, both in the physical and emotional senses. Their relationship had to keep moving forward.

But at the moment, it was moving forward so quickly that he felt unsettled, off-balance. He wasn't ready for anything more than what they'd already done; just sleeping in the same bed was going to be a big step forward for him, given his issues with intimacy.

He knew that Hannibal understood. There was nothing to be afraid of.

"I generally sleep on the side nearest the window," Hannibal told him, taking off his robe to reveal pajamas underneath. Will almost sighed in relief at that sight. It was a good thing that Hannibal intended to be fully clothed, otherwise there might be problems.

He didn't know if he was worried about what Hannibal might want to do if they were more bared to each other -- or what _he_ might want to do.

A part of him wanted to throw all caution to the winds and put himself entirely in Hannibal's hands, to tell his lover that he wanted their relationship to be consummated tonight. Even though he knew in his heart that he wasn't ready, his body clamored for more.

His body could be very misleading sometimes.

Will slipped beneath the covers, his heart seeming to beat in triple time. He knew that at any moment, Hannibal would slide beneath the covers, turn out the light, and take him into those strong arms. After that, anything could happen.

He had no idea what might take place between them tonight, and really, it didn't matter. Whatever they might do with each other, their feelings wouldn't change.

They might be closer physically by the time the sun rose in the morning, or things might be exactly the same between them in that sense. But their hearts would remain the same; they would still be in love, and that love would only keep growing stronger.

He had no reason to be so nervous, or to feel that this night would change everything.

He closed his eyes as he felt the bed dip behind him with Hannibal's weight; the other man lay down beside him, then reached for the light on the bedside table to turn it off. "Can you sleep in my arms?" he asked, his voice very soft. "I want to hold you, Will."

Will almost didn't trust himself to speak; he wanted to spend the night snuggled into Hannibal's embrace more than he'd ever wanted anything.

"I don't think that'll be a problem at all," he murmured, trying to keep his tone light. "I've dreamed about this, you know. Being able to fall asleep in your bed, in your arms, and wake up next to you in the morning. It's something I've wanted ever since I first met you."

The smile on Hannibal's features when he turned his to look at his lover lifted his heart.

Will knew that he would sleep soundly in his lover's arms tonight; whatever else might happen between them, whether it was simply kissing and caressing or much more, he would be ready for it. He wanted to give himself over to Hannibal completely, in every possible way.

He had thought that he'd be scared of this, but he wasn't. He was simply _ready_ , with a conviction that came directly from his heart.

"I have wanted to fall asleep with you in my arms ever since the first time I looked into your beautiful blue eyes," Hannibal said softly, reaching out to caress Will's cheek. "Rest assured, my love, that tonight we will merely sleep. There is plenty of time for everything else."

Will nodded, feeling a little disappointed, but relieved at the same time.

"Good night," he whispered, closing his eyes and settling down into the comfortable pillows. He smiled as he felt Hannibal's arms slide around his waist to pull him close."

"Good night, sweet William," Hannibal whispered, his breath warm against Will's neck. The feeling of being safe and secure, held gently in his lover's strong embrace, worked like a magic elixir to lull Will into sleep, a smile on his face as he drifted off into pleasant dreams.


	25. Sleeping Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To Hannibal, Will is an angel fallen from heaven into his arms.

Hannibal awakened sometime in the night, his eyes opening to moonlight washing into his bedroom. He usually closed the curtains at night, but he hadn't done so before he had slipped into bed beside Will, and it was nearly as bright as day.

Beside him, Will slumbered peacefully, a small smile curving his lips. Hannibal tightened his arm around the young man, pulling him slightly closer.

Will was here, beside him, in his arms.

He hadn't thought that this would happen so soon; he hadn't dreamed that Will would be spending the night in his bed, and that all they would be doing was sleeping. But it wasn't time for them to make love, not yet, though that would come soon.

He raised himself up on one elbow, careful not to wake Will, and looked down at the sleeping man next to him. Hannibal couldn't help but smile at the sight. 

His beautiful sleeping angel, tucked into bed beside him. The man who would always own him, heart and soul, the man who meant everything to him.

Will was the man he intended to spend all of his life with -- and beyond. Hannibal was sure that this love he felt wouldn't end when this life did; he would love Will for all eternity, in any life that might come after this one. What he felt would have no ending.

And he was sure that Will felt the same.

Nothing would part them, he vowed. Nothing. Ever. He would keep his angel by his side, and woe betide anyone who tried to take Will away from him.

Will would never stray. He didn't doubt that for a moment. He had waited for so long to give himself away to someone, not only his body, but his heart as well. He wasn't the type of man to take that lightly. When Will made a commitment, it would last forever.

He wanted to take his sleeping angel in his arms at this moment, to kiss him awake, to keep kissing him and then undress him, to feel the silken softness of Will's skin against his own, to know every inch of that beautiful body in the most intimate of ways ....

Hannibal closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. No, this wasn't the time. Not now. Not tonight. Lovemaking would come later, when they were both ready.

Will wasn't quite prepared to leap that chasm just yet.

Hannibal wasn't going to rush him. He didn't want to make Will feel pressured, didn't want him to feel that he was being rushed in any way. That would be terribly rude, and he was never rude.

Certainly not to he man he loved. Will had done nothing to deserve rudeness; in fact, he was the one person in the world who Hannibal couldn't imagine being so. Well, perhaps he could to other people, but never to his lover. Will wasn't that kind of person.

No, Will was an angel, Hannibal told himself. He sighed softly, raising a hand to stroke the softness of Will's dark curls. An angel fallen from heaven. An angel who he had been lucky enough to catch in his arms, and now held in his heart.

Any heaven that could even consider casting Will out of it wasn't a heaven he would ever want to be in. It was a heaven without the one angel who mattered to him.

He had already found his heaven here on earth.

With Will sleeping beside him, he could believe that he had gone to heaven without benefit of dying. At this moment, dying wasn't something he wanted to think about. No, he wanted to think about living every day of his life with his angel, living life to its absolute fullest.

No one else had ever made him feel this way before, and no one every would. No one had ever captured his heart in the way that Will had.

Will was everything he had ever wanted or needed, all that he required to fill his life with happiness. He had found his heaven here with his sleeping angel in his arms.

No one would ever take this away from him. No one could. He and Will shared a bond that was unlike any he had ever thought he could have; he had always believed that love was an elusive butterfly he would never be able to capture, that it wasn't meant for him.

Will had proven him wrong about that.

There was nowhere else he wanted to be, no one else he would ever want to be with. Will satisfied him in every way -- and soon, that satisfaction would be taken to a physical level. He could hardly wait for that new level of intimacy to open up between them.

But for now, simply being in bed with his sleeping angel was enough. Hannibal smiled, stroking a gentle hand down the curve of Will's shoulder.

He pulled Will closer into his arms, closing his eyes and drifting off into sleep with a smile on his lips.


	26. The Love in His Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seeing the tenderness in Hannibal's eyes when they wake up next to each other in the morning is all that Will needs to make him happy.

Will's eyelashes fluttered, his eyes opening and squinting in the bright light that was coming into the bedroom. Had he forgotten to pull the curtains across the window last night? His bedroom was never this bright in the morning; it was disconcerting.

His eyes flew open as he realized that he wasn't in his own bed at home -- and that he wasn't alone, either. Hannibal's arm was around his waist.

Hannibal was lying behind him, his face pressed against Will's shoulder. Hannibal was spooning against him, holding him, his erection very obvious against the curve of Will's buttocks. He was in Hannibal's arms, in Hannibal's bed.

And he _wanted_ to be here.

There was nowhere else he wanted to be, no other way he would rather greet the morning than wrapped in Hannibal's embrace.

But it was more than a little embarrassing to be so intimately pressed against his boyfriend's erection; Will could feel his cheeks flaming red. It was a good thing that Hannibal wasn't awake and couldn't see him; he would know the cause of that embarrassment in an instant.

Or would he? If he was in a different position, then Will wouldn't be feeling the way he was at the moment -- and he wouldn't be tempted to push his hips back, to feel more of Hannibal's body against his own. If only Hannibal would wake up!

Will had never wanted anything so fervently -- not because he wanted to move away from the hardness he could feel pressed against his bottom, but because he wanted to feel more of it. If this kept on for much longer, he would start begging.

As if in answer to a wish, he felt Hannibal's lips press against his shoulder in a soft, gentle kiss; apparently, his boyfriend _was_ awake.

Which meant that he knew exactly what was going on below their waists.

"Good morning, my sweet," Hannibal murmured, his lips brushing against Will's earlobe, his breath warm against the younger man's skin. "I trust you slept well? I didn't feel any tossing and turning, so I have to assume that you got a good night's sleep."

Will nodded, amazed to realize that Hannibal was right. "Yeah, I did," he murmured. "For once, I actually slept all night without waking up."

He could feel Hannibal move behind him, and then he was lying on his back, looking up into his lover's face, seeing the smile that made his heart melt.

He wanted to wake up like this every morning, here in Hannibal's bed, safe and warm in his arms. He wanted to see that smile every morning, that look of tenderness on Hannibal's face, see the love in those dark eyes that was only for him.

He could definitely get used to starting his days with this every morning.

Will raised a hand to stroke his fingertips across Hannibal's unshaven jaw; he loved feeling the stubble there, loved knowing that no one else saw his lover like this.

Just seeing that tenderness on Hannibal's features, the love in his eyes, almost made Will want to cry. No one else had ever looked at him with that kind of love before; no one else had ever felt so strongly about him. It was as though he could _feel_ that love.

It wrapped around him like a protective blanket, keeping him safe and warm. There was something about the infinite tenderness in Hannibal's expression that told him he would never have to be afraid of anything again, not while this man was in his life.

He would never have to feel unloved and unwanted again. He had finally found someone who loved him back just as fiercely as he loved them, someone who would be in his life forever, someone who would never leave him or decide they didn't want him.

He would never spend another sleepless night alone, feeling that he would never find anyone. He had found his love, and they were bonded together for eternity.

Even when they weren't physically together, he would never again be alone.

That tenderness in Hannibal's gaze was all that he had ever wanted or needed from a lover. And he had found it in this man, in an unexpected place. He would never take that tenderness for granted; he would always hold it close to his heart and soul.

They needed no words between them, just the look of tenderness that each of them gave to the other. The look that said volumes without a word being spoken.

When Hannibal's lips met his, Will could feel the tenderness and love for him, all the way down to his very core. And that same love and tenderness resided in his own heart. He was sure that Hannibal could feel it, too, and that it meant just as much to him.


	27. Balm For His Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Only Hannibal can soothe the turmoil that Will has to deal with on a daily basis.

Will sat at his desk after all of the students had left the classroom, thinking of Hannibal with a smile on his face. So far, it had been a good day for him.

Jack hadn't called, which meant that there hadn't been a body that he had to go look at. That was always a good thing; there were days when he felt that he never wanted to see another dead body again. He didn't want to get into another killer's mind.

He was tired of it. Tired of his work in the field, tired of the responsibilities that were forced on him, tired of being seen as Jack's pet freak.

He wanted to leave all of that behind. He wanted to make a life with Hannibal.

Jack claimed that he was free to do that, but he knew that he wasn't. Not as long as he was working in the field as a consultant. He would always have the specter of what he did for a living hanging over him, and he would always be on call.

He wanted to leave it behind for good, even though he knew that Jack would object strenuously to that. He didn't want to lose Will and the notoriety he brought the team.

It was eating away at Will's soul.

Jack wanted to continue to use him to solve crimes, and to take the credit for it. And if there came a time when he could no longer do so, Jack would kick him to the curb.

That thought didn't really bother Will. He had ceased to care what Jack Crawford thought of him; Jack was just a user, like so many other people he'd met in law enforcement. He had known plenty of cops just like that when he was on the force in New Orleans.

He hadn't liked any of them. And he didn't like Jack.

He couldn't keep working in the field, not if he wanted his mind to remain intact. The longer he did this, the more he could feel himself separating from reality.

Hannibal kept him grounded, kept him in this world. But Will could sense that Jack wasn't happy about his relationship with Hannibal; he thought that Will shouldn't be seeing anyone who worked with the team, even though Hannibal wasn't technically his therapist.

Well, Jack could go to hell. He wasn't giving Hannibal up.

He really didn't care what Jack, or anyone else he worked with, thought about his relationship with Hannibal. They had no right to judge.

As long as the two of them were discreet, and didn't indulge in anything like embracing or kissing at crime scenes, or even holding hands, it was nobody's business.

Hannibal soothed his troubled soul. Hannibal was his refuge.

And he _needed_ that refuge, needed it more than he could say. Every time he bent over a dead body, every time he forced himself to look into a killer's mind, to empathize with what a murderer had done, he lose a little piece of himself.

Hannibal restored him, made him feel whole again. Until they had found each other, no one else had been able to do that. He had been drowning, disappearing, slowly dying.

Hannibal had changed all that, in the blink of an eye.

His soul was soothed every time he looked at the man he loved, or even thought about him. It was as if Hannibal, even when he wasn't present, could pour oil on the troubled waters that roiled within Will and make everything better.

It was ridiculous for him to think that one person could do so much. But for him, Hannibal could. Hannibal was his saving grace, his light in the darkness.

Hannibal meant more to him than anyone else ever had, or ever would.

He wanted to spend the rest of his life with Hannibal. He wanted the two of them to grow old together, to be able to fall asleep with him every night and awaken next to him every morning.

Hannibal meant more to him than life itself. So if Jack, or anyone else, had any kind of problem with him loving Hannibal, then they would just have to get over it, or get out of his life. He wasn't going to put up with any kind of disapproval of his relationship.

He wasn't going to let anyone destroy his happiness.

Before Hannibal, he had barely been able to keep his head above water. Now, he felt that he could swim the oceans, and come back safely.

He would have Hannibal's arms to turn to for comfort and stability, whenever he needed them. He would have a love that he'd never had before to keep him grounded, a love that would sink into his heart and soul, a love that would never fade.

Hannibal's love was balm for his soul, and that was more than enough for him.


	28. Chaotic Emotions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Only Hannibal can calm Will's emotions when he's had a troubling day at a crime scene.

Will walked to his car, feeling as though he was reeling with shock. He thought he'd seen it all, but this last murder had been one of the more grisly ones he'd encountered.

All he could think of at the moment was getting away from here, stripping off his clothes, and getting into a hot shower, as hot as he could stand, to wash away what felt like a film of filth from going into this particular killer's mind.

At the moment, he hated his job. He hated his empathic abilities that had brought him to this job. And more than anything, he hated crime scenes.

He wished that he had never agreed to work in the field.

He was getting too emotional over this, Will told himself. It was a job, and he hadn't known the person whose body he had just bent over. It wasn't personal.

But if _felt_ personal, especially when he knew how that man had died. He had been inside the kill'ers mind, had known just what he had done, and how he'd felt while doing it. He had felt teh vile happiness, the joy that the killer had found in taking a human life.

That had repulsed him more than anything else he'd ever encountered. He had never been inside the mind of a killer who took such pleasure in his murders.

That had jolted him like nothing else could have. Why was he doing this? Why did he feel that he had to subject himself to this kind of stress every day? Jack was asking too much of him; it was wearing him down, disconnecting him from reality.

That was what Hannibal had told him, and his lover was right. If he kept doing this, he would become more and more disconnected, until he finally faded away.

He felt like he was fading now, slowly but surely.

Hannibal had thought the same, and his lover was right. Not only was he fading, but it was happening more quickly each time he had to deal with a new crime scene.

This wasn't good for him. He couldn't keep it up, no matter what Jack wanted. He was going to have to take a few steps back, spend some time out of the field. If Jack didn't like it, that was too bad. He couldn't allow his work to take over his life.

Will sighed. He needed to take a vacation. A long one.

Of course, he couldn't take a complete vacation from his work -- the school year was in progress, and he had classes to teach. But Jack was going to have to give him a pass from the field for a while. He couldn't put all of his energies into helping catch killers.

They'd done it without him before. They could do it now. It wasn't like it would be that hard for them, Will thought bitterly. They were still uneasy around him, seeing him as Jack's pet freak, as someone they needed to keep their distance from.

Just like everyone always did, especially at a crime scene.

Of course, Jack didn't see it that way, Will thought with a sigh. Jack saw him as the goose that laid the golden egg. He was Jack's way to a promotion, to all kinds of accolades for solving crimes. But he didn't solve those crimes. Will did.

Jack didn't care about the emotional toll it took on him .Jack didn't care that he was disconnecting from the world, fading away from reality. Jack didn't care about him.

No, Hannibal was the only person who truly cared.

Which was why he was going to Hannibal's house now, Will told himself as he started the car and pulled out of the parking lot. He needed to see his boyfriend.

He needed the emotional stability that being with Hannibal could give him. He needed to let the man he loved hold him, to pour out all of his fears and frustrations to Hannibal, to let his lover soothe him as no one else possibly could.

Hannibal was the only person who could soothe him when he felt that he was falling apart like this. He was the only one who could be relied on in an emotional crisis.

Will took a deep breath, then another. He had to settle himself somewhat before he saw Hannibal; he wasn't just going to run into his boyfriend's house feeling distraught. He could explain how he was feeling to Hannibal, they could spend time together, and all would be well.

He couldn't help smiling at the thought; just thinking of the man he loved could soothe his emotional turmoil as nothing else could.

How had he survived before Hannibal had come into his life?

He didn't know the answer to that question. All he knew was that Hannibal could soothe his aching soul, fill the void that had started to open up within him.

The chaotic emotions that warred for precedence within him needed someone to separate them, to make sense of those feelings. No one could do that in the way that Hannibal could, Will told himself. No one else would ever want to, had ever wanted to.

The sooner he got to Hannibal, the better, he thought, turning onto the freeway and pressing the gas. He would count every moment until he was there, safe in his lover's arms.


	29. Look Into Your Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Hannibal have a bond that can never be broken, and will never fade away.

Will bounded up the steps of Hannibal's house, glad that his boyfriend had given him a key. He wouldn't have to knock and wait for Hannibal to come to the door; he could just go in.

That had been something that he hadn't expected, being given a key. He hadn't even realized it at first, until the morning that he'd taken out his keys to lock the front door of his own house -- and found one that he didn't recognize on his key ring.

He'd called Hannibal later that day, to ask if he knew what the mysterious key was. He'd received the answer that it was to Hannibal's house, that he should have it.

Will had sworn that he could feel his heart swell at those words.

As though Will had called out or knocked, the door opened, and Hannibal was standing there, a smile on his lips. "Hello, Will. I saw your car."

He stood back to allow Will to enter the house, then closed the door. "Judging from the look on your face, you've had a bad day in the field," Hannibal told him, his voice soft. "If you need to talk, then I am here to listen. Any time you need me."

Will nodded, tears rising behind his eyes. He blinked them back, wishing that he didn't feel like he turned into a waterworks any time Hannibal was kind to him.

"Will, what is it? What's wrong?" Hannibal could obviously sense the turmoil within him; his boyfriend took his hands and led him into the office, seating him on the couch.

It was amazing how Hannibal could always tell when there was something wrong, without even having to hear a word, Will thought absently. They had a bond that allowed Hannibal to almost _feel_ what he did, at least when he was near.

He'd never thought that he could have something like that with anyone else. To have it with Hannibal was something of a miracle.

That bond grew stronger with each passing day, each time they were together.

Will didn't doubt that the bond he shared with Hannibal was something that would last, something that would be with them for all of their lives. It wasn't something that faded, or could be broken. It would only keep growing stronger, bringing them closer to each other.

"Why do you always seem to understand what I need, just when I need it?" he asked with a soft smile. "It's like you can look into my mind."

"Perhaps I look into your heart instead," Hannibal told him, sitting down beside him and taking his hand. "I can look at your face and tell when you're upset, Will."

"Does it show so much, then?" Will almost felt dismayed at that; he didn't want the whole world to know when he was upset, or had something serious on his mind. He hadn't realized that he didn't manage to school his features to impassivity well enough.

But Hannibal shook his head, smiling.

"Of course not," he said, his voice very soft. "I think I can only see it so well because of my feelings for you, Will. Because of the bond between us."

Funny that Hannibal should have mentioned that bond when he'd just been thinking about it, Will thought. But it just proved how close the two of them were; their thoughts seemed to move in the same direction so often that it was as if they read each other's minds.

"Yeah, I had a bad day in the field," he said with a sigh, leaning back into the soft cushions of the couch. "I just wanted to get here to you as soon as I could."

Hannibal nodded, his expression one of loving concern. "Did something happen at the crime scene?" he asked, his voice still very gentle. "Something that unnerved you?"

"It was just .... worse than they usually are." Will gulped, then took a deep breath before speaking. "I keep feeling that if I have to see this all the time, day in and day out, that I'm going to lose my grip on reality. That I'll fade away. I already feel like I'm starting to."

Without another word, Hannibal turned toward Will, pulling the young man into his arms. They sat like that for a long time before either of them spoke.'

"You won't fade away, Will." Hannibal's voice was decisive, strong and firm. "I won't let you."

Will rested his head on Hannibal's shoulder, blinking back the tears again. He didn't want to take a chance on fading away, not now that he had so much to live for.

He wanted to stay here in Hannibal's arms forever -- or at least for tonight. He felt safe here; their bond was even stronger when they were together, and he felt that nothing and no one could touch him when he was here in Hannibal's arms.

Will closed his eyes, letting himself relax in Hannibal's embrace. He would stay here tonight, until he felt more stable. Though it would be extremely hard to leave.


	30. The Voice of Your Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A loving look can speak more eloquently than any words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was inspired by a line in e.e. cummings' beautiful poem "Somewhere I Have Never Traveled."

Hannibal closed the book of poetry that he'd been reading from, looking up to see Will wiping tears from his eyes. Surprised, he put the book aside, moving from the chair he'd been sitting in to where was half-reclining on the couch. "Will, is something wrong?"

Will shook his head, smiling a bit. "No, nothing," he choked out, his voice hoarse. "That was just .... it was so beautiful. It .... touched me."

Hannibal nodded somberly, taking Will's hand in his own. "I agree, Will. Cummings is one of my favorite poets, and there is much beauty in his words." He paused before continuing, his voice softer. "There is so much in that poem that makes me think of you."

"There is?" Will looked up, surprised, his blue eyes widening.

"Yes." Hannibal took a deep breath, closing his eyes. "Until I met you, I had kept myself closed, like the petals in the poem. I had never dared to open myself to anyone."

Will's breath caught in his throat; he sat there in silence, waiting for Hannibal to continue. He hadn't been expecting any revelations like this tonight; he hadn't thought that a simple poem would make Hannibal open up and talk about his feelings.

They _did_ talk about their feelings for each other, but Will had a feeling that this was coming from the heart, more so than anything Hannibal had ever said.

"You opened me to an entirely new world, Will." Hannibal's voice was very soft, his words careful. "You have showed me that I am indeed able to open myself up to love, to let myself trust another person. You have shown me that I don't have to be alone."

"You don't," Will whispered, his eyes filling with tears again. "You have me now. And I'll always be here, Hannibal. I'll always be with you."

Hannibal's arm went around his waist, pulling him close.

"You've enclosed me in your life, Will," he said softly, one hand moving to cup Will's jaw and turn the other man's face to his. "And it's exactly where I want to be."

Will gazed at his lover, unable to focus his gaze elsewhere. It was still hard for him to believe that Hannibal loved him, that this man could want him as much as he did. But it was true; he had somehow managed to capture Hannibal's heart, just as Hannibal had taken his own.

He never wanted that heart back. It was Hannibal's, for all of his life, for all of eternity. There was no one else he ever wanted to give that heart to.

They looked at each other what what could have been a very long time, or only mere moments. Will didn't know; he was lost in the dark depths of those eyes.

Hannibal's voice had captivated him when his lover was reading poetry to him; now, they needed no words, no voices. All they needed was to gaze into each other's eyes; those eyes had their own voices, making their own promises as eloquently as any words could.

Will saw all of his life in those eyes, all of the future that he would have with Hannibal. He saw the love in those dark depths, the love that Hannibal couldn't hide.

And he knew that love was reflected in his own eyes.

"The voice of your eyes says everything I need to hear," Hannibal whispered, his fingers delicately stroking Will's jaw. "I can read all of the words you would ordinarily be saying as eloquently by looking into your eyes as I could hear them if you were speaking."

Will swallowed hard, nodding, knowing that what Hannibal said was true. His eyes had always been his most expressive feature; they were easily read.

Especially for someone who was as good at reading people as Hannibal was. He could never mistake the voice of Will's eyes; he would never think that Will's gaze was telling him something that he wasn't. He would always be able to read Will like a book.

Reluctantly, Hannibal released him, getting up to move back to his chair and pick up the book of poetry again. Will sighed softly, wishing that he hadn't done so.

"What's wrong, Will?" Hannibal's voice was soft in the quiet of the room. "Just as I can tell what you eyes are saying to me, I know what your sighs mean, too. Have I upset you in some way, love?" His voice was concerned, carrying an underlying worry.

But Will only shook his head with a smile, patting the cushions beside him.

"I just want you to sit beside me again and read more poetry," he said softly, his gaze on Hannibal. "I want to curl up next to you and listen to your voice. I love hearing you read. Your voice .... makes me feel safe. It wraps around me and protects me, just like .... just like your love does."

Hannibal smiled and nodded, returning to his place beside Will and sliding a protective arm around the younger man's waist, holding Will close against him.

He turned to one of his favorite poems, and began reading, leaning back and letting himself relax with Will in his arms. His soothing voice filled the room, not only with the sound of his reading, but with the contented spirits of two people in love and at peace with their world.


	31. Love and Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Falling in love with Will has given Hannibal a hope for his future that he never thought he could have.

Hannibal turned over onto his back with a sigh, glancing towards the window. The moonlight poured through into his bedroom, turning the room almost as bright as day and illuminating the sleeping face of the young man in bed beside him.

He propped himself up on one elbow and gazed at Will, reaching out to trace the curve of his cheekbone, and as always marveling that he was here.

How had he gotten so lucky as to have an angel like Will Graham thrown into his lap? It was as though, after a lifetime of deprivation in the romantic arena, he had finally come into his own, and everything he'd ever wished for was being granted to him.

Though Will was more than he could have ever hoped for.

Will was the culmination of every dream he'd ever had. Will was all that he had ever wanted or needed, all rolled into one delectable package.

Saying that he was a lucky man didn't begin to describe how he felt. Luck hadn't brought Will to him; it had been some kind of fate, or kismet, or whatever one wanted to call it. He and Will had been meant to be; they were written in the stars.

When had this happened? When had he fallen in love with Will? When had he allowed himself to take the risk of losing his heart?

Hannibal couldn't pinpoint the exact moment when he had fallen for Will, but that didn't matter. The most important thing was that he _had_ fallen head over heels, and that he never wanted to get up again. He was perfectly happy to be exactly where he was.

He'd never thought that this would happen to him, never thought that he would fall so desperately in love. He had long since resigned himself to a life of loneliness.

Will had saved him from that. Will was his angel.

He had an entirely new lease on life, thanks to the beautiful young man who was lying here sleeping in his arms. So many doors had suddenly opened up for him.

Life had looked dull and dark before the advent of Will Graham in his life; now, everything looked bright and sparkling and hopeful, for the first time in more years than he cared to remember. For the first time, he was optimistic about his future.

And he had Will to thank for that. Will had not only given him love, but hope -- and that meant just as much to him as the love in their hearts did.

The moonlight seemed to grow brighter as he gazed down at Will; liming his handsome features with silver. He looked so beautiful that the sight brought tears to Hannibal's eyes.

The fact that such beauty was _his_ made his heart swell with love and longing. WIll had put himself in his hands, turned over his heart. How could he not have done the same? How could he not have let himself love in return, responding to the love in Will's eyes?

There was no way he could have held himself back. Knowing that he was loved made all the difference; he had to respond to that love in kind.

He'd taken the risk of reaching out, and he would never regret doing so.

There was no reason to regret. Reaching out to Will had yielded more than he'd ever dreamed it could. It had given him a new love, and a new life.

No, he had no regrets about being with Will. Will was the love of his life, the owner of his heart. There was nothing to regret; there was nothing in this relationship but love and hope. Hope that he'd never thought he could have, hope that he would hold on to.

He and Will might not always be perfect. They might have their problems along the way. But Hannibal was sure that any problems they might encounter could be overcome.

After all, they had love on their side -- a love such as the world had never seen. He had no doubt that Will loved him just as much as he loved Will; he could feel that love in Will's touch, in his kiss, see it in those beautiful, incredible blue eyes.

Any problems they might have could be dealt with and swept away. There was nothing to hold them back, nothing to stand in their way.

If anyone tried to stand in their way, Hannibal would eliminate them.

It was as simple as that. Will would never approve of that thought, of course, but Will would never know. There were some secrets that had to be kept, some things that Will could never be told. What he didn't know wasn't going to hurt him.

He moved closed to Will under the covers, sliding his arms around his young lover's waist and pulling him closer, then raising one hand to stroke Will's hair.

No, there were no regrets. And there never would be -- hopefully, not for either of them. Hannibal smiled softly at the sight of Will sleeping in his arms, then lay down against the cool pillow, closing his eyes and letting himself drift off to join Will in peaceful slumber.


	32. Turning Me On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal is Will's aphrodisiac.

Will leaned his head back, a moan that he wasn't aware of coming from his throat. Being this close to the man he loved set his body aflame; he was almost expecting to burst into flames, to burn to a crisp right here in Hannibal's arms.

No one else could ever make him feel like this. No one else had ever wanted to try. And he'd never wanted any other person to touch him so intimately.

Hannibal was the only one he wanted, the only one he would ever be with. This man was his destiny, his love, his lover. This man was the only person he would ever give himself to, the only person he would ever desire The only one for him. Ever.

Hannibal was his aphrodisiac.

He moaned softly as Hannibal's hand moved down his thigh; he wanted to be naked under those hands, to let Hannibal's touch rest on his bare flesh. He'd had enough of kissing and cuddling with their clothes on; it was past time for them to go further.

"Hannibal ...." he whispered when his lover finally lifted his head. "I-I want more than this. You're driving me crazy. I need us to take things further than just .... making out."

Hannibal seemed to consider his words for a moment, then nodded. "I agree with you, Will. It's driving me mad not to have you. But I don't think it is time for us to throw caution to the winds just yet. Please, trust me, my sweet. Let me lead the way."

Will nodded reluctantly, knowing that Hannibal was right. His lover had far more experience than he did; it was up to Hannibal to call the shots.

But that didn't make him stop wanting more contact. It didn't relieve the ache in his body, an ache that felt as though it permeated him all the way to his core, to the center of his being. It didn't stop him from wanting Hannibal more desperately every time they touched.

And it didn't stop him from _needing_ that touch.

He didn't just _want_ Hannibal to make love to him. He _needed_ it, not only with his body, but in the deepest recesses of his soul.

Will _needed_ Hannibal's touch, needed to belong to him. Hannibal wasn't just an aphrodisiac for him; he was convinced that Hannibal was his breath of life, the one thing that kept him connected to this realm. Hannibal was his lifeline.

Hannibal was his lover -- and his love. He had never dreamed that anyone could love him in the way that Hannibal did, never thought that he deserved it.

But Hannibal had shown him that he was worthy of love, that he deserved to have someone in his life who truly cared for him. Hannibal had changed his world, his whole life.

This man was the center of his world, the center of his life. Hannibal had become the axis that everything in his world revolved around, and to his surprise, he was comfortable with that fact. He didn't want it to change; it felt _right_ for Hannibal to be his center.

After all, Hannibal was the person who kept him connected to this realm. Hannibal deserved to take his place at the center of Will's being.

Will just hoped that he wanted to be there.

Hannibal raised his head, looking down at Will with a soft smile on his face. And Will was sure that he could feel his heart melting in his chest, at the same time that his body responded to that look in his lover's eyes by hardening and arching up against him.

Hannibal's hands moved down his body until they were cupping his ass, pulling Will close and holding him against the hardness of Hannibal's body.

Oh, this was much more than Hannibal simply being his aphrodisiac. This was Hannibal deliberately turning him on, knowing what that kind of touch did to his body. This was Hannibal teasing him and tempting him -- in the best possible way.

"You know what you do to me when you touch me like that, don't yo?" he managed to gasp. "You're turning me on more than I ever thought anybody could."

"That is my intention, my sweet William," Hannibal breathed into his ear, the words swirling through his fevered mind. Will tightened his arms around Hannibal's neck, gasping again when one of those large hands moved from his ass to his inner thigh.

Things were starting to get _very_ interesting indeed.

Will's head fell back against the pillows on the couch again, a soft moan torn from his throat. He thought that he moaned Hannibal's name, but he wasn't sure. All he could be sure of was how Hannibal made him feel at this moment in time.

Hannibal was his aphrodisiac. One that he would never get enough of, one that would always lift him higher than the stars every time they touched.

This time, when their lips met, he could swear that he saw rockets explode behind his eyes in a shower of sparks, and stars scatter across the heavens. If this was what merely kissing Hannibal was like, then he couldn't wait to discover where making love would take them.


	33. The Edge of Desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal feels humbled -- and aroused -- by the evidence of Will's desire for him.

He had never known desire like this.

The feeling of having Will in his arms, of knowing that his boyfriend wanted him just as badly, almost made Hannibal moan aloud. He wanted to scoop Will up into his arms and carry him upstairs, lay him down on the bed, and make love to him all night.

But no, this wasn't the right time. Not yet. There was still so much to teach Will about intimacy and making love before they crossed that final barrier.

And no matter how badly Will might want him, Hannibal knew that his beautiful boy still harbored some fear about what would happen.

He had to hold his own desire back, as difficult as that might be. And considering that he had Will in his arms, and that his young lover seemed so eager for them to go much further than they already had, holding back would be very hard indeed.

But he wasn't going to let himself take things too quickly.

If he did, then he would upset the fragile balance that existed between the two of them, and that was the last thing he wanted to do. 

He wanted that balance to move forward, to strengthen. He wanted their trust in each other to be absolute and complete, and if he unleashed his desires too early in the relationship, then it could be destroyed. He wasn't going to take that risk. Not with Will.

No one had ever meant this much to him. No one ever would. And he would do all that he could to ensure that Will was by his side forever.

He couldn't live without the bliss of knowing that Will was his.

Desire such as he felt for Will was something that he'd never known before; he hadn't thought that he could feel like this for anyone. He had long ago given up the thought that he would find someone he could love, someone he could share his life with.

But now, he had Will -- and wonder of wonders, Will seemed to feel the same way about him. No, Will _did_ feel the same way.

He could see his own desire reflected back at him in Will's incredible blue eyes. He had no doubt that Will desired him, just as much as he desired Will. But he was going to take his time with Will, savor each moment to the fullest in every respect.

There was no hurry. They had the rest of their lives to be together, to discover each other's secrets, both of their hearts and bodies. Of course, there were secrets in his life that he would have to keep from Will, but that was for the best.

Other than those secrets that had nothing to do with their relationship, they had an entire treasure trove of secrets -- and desires -- to discover about each other.

That discovery was only just beginning, Hannibal told himself as he trailed kisses down the slender column of Will's throat. There was so much that he still had to learn about his young lover, about what Will liked, about what made his body come alive.

Though he already seemed to be doing quite a good job of that.

Will was almost writhing in his arms, soft moans coming from his throat. Hannibal could tell that he was inching close to the edge of desire already.

How could it be possible for Will to be so aroused by just a few kisses, and some touching? Hannibal was humbled by the fact that he could ignite so much desire in a beauty like Will. He wouldn't have thought that he was capable of it.

But here was the proof, in his arms, gazing up at him with such desire and love in those blue eyes that it almost made him want to weep.

He was the luckiest man in the world to have that desire directed at him.

And he would do his best to live up to the desire Will gave him, and to take this young man to the stars each and every time they touched. He was fairly sure that he had managed to do that already, but he would work hard to make sure that he was never a disappointment.

"Do you know how much I want you?" he murmured as he nuzzled Will's cheek with his own, his breath warm against the young man's skin.

"I think I might have an idea," Will whispered, his voice hushed and breathy. "And I know that I want you just as much. Probably even more."

Being confronted with such desire turned his heart inside out; Hannibal didn't feel that he deserved so much from his Will, but he would gladly take what was offered, and be grateful for it. Again, he couldn't help feeling that he was the luckiest man in the universe.

Nor could he control the surge of desire that flashed through his body.


	34. Embraceable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal wants to keep Will in his embrace forever.

This wasn't the right time for him to take Will upstairs and make love to him.

As much as Hannibal wanted to do just that, he reluctantly pushed the desire aside. Will might acquiesce to that desire; he might even want it as much as Hannibal did. But he had made up his mind to take this slowly, and something told him that the time wasn't now.

He wanted Will more than he had ever wanted anything in his life. And he loved Will to distraction. But he wanted to wait just a little while longer.

Waiting for the consummation of their feelings for each other would only make it better, Hannibal told himself. And if they let themselves get to each other better before they made love, if they were entirely sure about this relationship and their future, they would be more secure.

Was it a fault of his to look for security where there might not be any? Yes, of course it was. It was the reason why he had thought he'd always be alone.

Will had changed that. Thanks to the advent of Will in his life, if he was very careful, and he took cautious steps forward in this relationship, he would always have Will by his side, in his arms and in his heart. He would never have to be alone again.

And neither would Will. They would have each other.

That was what he wanted more than anything else -- to assure himself that they would stay together, that they both knew they were doing what was right for them. He wanted there to be no hesitation, no regrets, and no looking back.

This wasn't something they needed to rush. As long as they were with each other, they could take things very slowly, and be sure of each small step forward.

At the moment, just embracing his boyfriend was enough for him. Well, no, it wasn't _enough_ , but it would do. It would eventually lead to more. They needed to take small steps, to accustom themselves to each level of their increasing need for each other.

Going slowly would only make their final consummation all the more worthwhile.

Just feeling Will snuggling into his arms gave him a feeling of security that he couldn't remember ever having before, even when he was a child. He had never been held like this, never found the kind of love that Will gave so freely and unconditionally.

This was absolute perfection, at least for the moment, Hannibal thought, closing his eyes and letting himself relax. Will was in his arms, and he was happy.

They were _both_ happy. Of course, this wasn't going to content them forever. They would both want more -- and they would have it.

"I love cuddling with you," Will whispered, bringing Hannibal out of his reverie. "There's just something so .... comforting about being in the arms of the person you love, and knowing you're right where you belong. And knowing that they want you to be there."

Hannibal couldn't help smiling at the words.

"You are certainly quite embraceable, my sweet love," he said softly, bowing his head to press a kiss to the top of Will's head. When his lips brushed that soft, silky hair, he had to resist the urge to bury his nose in it and inhale the musky, cinnamon-y scent that was uniquely Will.

Really, he _had_ only been teasing when he'd told his boyfriend once that his aftershave was awful. He knew quite well that Will favored spicy scents.

That scent of cinnamon and cloves only made Will more embraceable. He loved holding the young man in his arms, loved breathing in the aroma of spices that always seemed to waft around him. That scent was one he would never tire of being surrounded by.

Spices would always make him think of Will.

"You are the most embraceable person I've ever known," he whispered into Will's ear, smiling when he saw the blush that suffused the younger man's pale cheeks. He actually enjoyed making Will blush; he looked so sweet and innocent when he did.

"Thank you," Will whispered, his voice very soft. "You're pretty embraceable yourself. In fact, I think I want to keep embracing you all night long."

"I certainly have no problem with that," Hannibal said with another smile, feeling as though his heart was swelling in his chest. Hearing words like that from Will's lips only reminded him more of how lucky he was to have this time with the man he loved.

He wanted to keep Will in his embrace all night; no, not just for tonight. For the rest of their lives. He wanted to hold Will close, and never let him go.

Holding Will close gave him a feeling unlike any he'd ever had. A feeling of security, of stability, of .... _love_. A love unlike anything he'd ever known before, a love that was so strong it wrapped around his heart and soul, settling comfortably and making a home there.

And with Will in his embrace, that love would always be with him.


	35. Beauty By Candlelight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a romantic candlelit dinner, Hannibal can hardly take his eyes off Will.

This was how he always wanted to see Will. Relaxed and comfortable and happy, his handsome features aglow in the candlelight.

Hannibal smiled happily, glad that he had been able to arrange this little intimate dinner with Will tonight. He hadn't seen his boyfriend for nearly two days, and he had been craving Will -- not only his presence, but just the sight of him.

How could anyone look so utterly beautiful -- and desirable?

Somehow, the candlelight seemed to make Will's delicate features even more attractive; the way that the slightly wavering light played around the edges of his face, blurring and softening his features until he seemed to be surrounded by an ethereal glow.

Just looking at him made Hannibal's heart thump in his chest; such beauty shouldn't, by right, even exist in this world. He had long ago given up looking for beauty in people; he had the tendency to find it in things, in nature or in inanimate objects.

But true beauty had been captured in Will Graham; it was there in the intense blue of his eyes, the perfect curve of his lips, the porcelain smoothness of his skin

Hannibal would never get enough of looking at him. At the moment, he wanted to sit here across the table from his boyfriend now that they had finished dinner and gaze at Will all night. He just wanted to drink in the perfection of those features.

Just looking at him soothed Hannibal's soul.

It didn't seem possible that one person could bring him such unfettered joy, that one man could make him feel that all was right with the world.

But somehow, Will did. When they were together, any problems either of them might have seemed very far away and very small, as though they didn't matter at all. There was only the two of them, and the love and desire they shared.

Just knowing that Will was a part of his life, and always would be, made his heart swell. There was nothing he wanted more than to have this beautiful young man by his side, in his arms, in his bed, and in his heart for the rest of his days.

He was sure that Will felt the same. They both wanted to be together, no matter what the rest of the world might think, and no matter what barriers might be put in their way. No matter if anyone tried to stop them, they would find a way to spend their lives with each other.

But at the moment, nothing was standing in their way.

Maybe something -- or someone -- would in the future, Hannibal thought, a frown furrowing his brow. But at this moment, there was nothing of the sort to worry about. He should pull his mind away from such morbid thoughts and concentrate on Will.

"What are you thinking about?" Will's voice was soft and gentle -- and perhaps a touch worried. "You were just frowning like there's something wrong. What is it, Hannibal?"

Hannibal shook his head quickly, not wanting his young lover to feel anxious about anything. Not tonight, not when he looked so beautiful by candlelight, and not when all Hannibal wanted to do was to gaze upon that beauty and hold it in his arms.

"Nothing important," he murmured, not wanting Will to feel any kind of tension. "Only us, and of how much I love you, and of how beautiful you are."

"And?" Will's voice prompted him softly. "There has to be something more."

"Does there?" Hannibal tried to sound innocent, but he couldn't. "Yes, there is something more," he finally admitted with a soft sigh. "I was thinking of how others might try to put barriers between us -- and how they don't matter. We will be together, despite any efforts to keep us apart."

"Of course we will," Will told him, his voice soft and a little surprised. "You don't think I'm going to let you go, or let anything come between us, do you?"

How could anyone look so incredibly beautiful by candlelight? Will's gaze was intense, those blue eyes like glowing sapphires pinning him where he sat. He couldn't look away from that gaze -- and he didn't want to. He wanted to stare into those eyes forever.

Those eyes meeting with his own, over a candlelit table. Those eyes that promised so much, and were full of such love. Love that was directed at _him_.

Really, what more could a man want?

Smiling, Hannibal rose gracefully to his feet and moved to Will's chair, holding out a hand to help the young man to his feet. When Will stood up, Hannibal pulled his boyfriend into his arms, closing his eyes and sighing in contentment as he ran a hand down Will's back.

He needed nothing more than this to make him happy. Nothing at all. Just Will in his arms and in his heart. Will in his life for all of eternity.

The candlelight guttered, but didn't go out. Hannibal rather reluctantly released Will from his embrace, then picked up two of the candles, leading the way into the living room. He couldn't think of anything he wanted more right now than to cuddle with Will by candlelight.


	36. Swaying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal is frustrated in his attempts to teach Will to waltz. However, there is another dance they do very well together.

"Try to relax a bit, Will," Hannibal told him. "You're far too tense. Dancing is supposed to be fun, not a chore. You really need to try to loosen up a bit."

"It's hard to loosen up," Will complained, frowning. "I'm not good at things like this, Hannibal. I've never tried to dance with anybody before. At least, not like this. I've never even been comfortable dancing where two people didn't touch. It's just not my thing."

Hannibal sighed softly, shaking his head.

"Will, a waltz is one of the most beautiful, romantic dances there is. And I am sure that you and I could learn to dance it beautifully. You're the perfect size for me, and you're a very graceful man," he said. "There is no reason for you to be so tense."

"I can't help being tense," Will told him, shoving a hand through his dark curls in frustration. "I've never tried to do anything like this before. I keep feeling like I'm going to fuck up."

Hannibal laughed softly, shaking his head. "Will, please try to relax," he said softly, slipping one arm around the younger man's waist. "This isn't an audition. It isn't a test. It's just a bit of practice. And it isn't as if we'll be seen by anyone else."

"Nobody else is going to see us?" Will asked in some surprise. "Then why am I learning to waltz? I figured you wanted us to go to some party and dance together."

But Hannibal shook his head, a slight smile playing around the corners of his lips. "No, my love," he said softly. "I am teaching you to waltz because I want to be able to dance with you in the privacy of my own home. I want to be able to hold you and whirl you around the floor."

Will couldn't help but smile at those words.

"And," Hannibal continued, "I want to be able to dance with you in my arms, close against me, swaying slowly to soft music. But that will come later."

The picture that Hannibal painted sounded so wonderfully romantic that Will could almost see it if he closed his eyes; the two of them locked in an embrace, swaying to a soft jazz song, so close together that there seemed to be not two people, but one single entity.

That was how he wanted them to be. Yes, he wanted to learn to dance. To slow dance, and to waltz, and whatever else Hannibal wanted to teach him.

Smiling apologetically, he held out his hands to his lover.

"I'm all yours," he told Hannibal, his voice breathless. "Teach me to dance. Any dance you want. I'll try my best to learn it and not mess up."

"You're not 'messing up' anything, Will," Hannibal said with a soft smile. "You're simply .... concentrating too hard, and making it more complicated than it has to be. Let the steps flow one in to the other. Don't feel that you have to get every one of them perfect."

Turning towards the stereo, Hannibal stopped the classical music that was playing, then put in another CD. Will was surprised to hear the sound of smooth jazz.

"I didn't know you liked jazz music," he said, raising an eyebrow.

"You would be surprised at the different kinds of music I enjoy, my sweet," Hannibal told him as the strains of Etta James singing "At Last" filled the room. He held out his arms to Will with a smile. "Care to dance, my prince? A slow dance in my arms?"

"I'd love to," Will answered, feeling his heartbeat quicken at the idea of slow dancing wrapped in his lover's strong arms, held close in Hannibal's embrace.

He went into those arms without another word, sliding his own arms around Hannibal's waist, feeling the other man pull him close. It only took a moment for them to coordinate their rhythm, then they were slowly swaying, letting the music move their bodies.

Hannibal was right; somehow, he seemed to fit right into his lover's arms. And he was exactly where he wanted and needed to be.

Suddenly, dancing felt comfortable. The awkwardness was gone; the two of them moved smoothly together, like a well-oiled machine. They circled the room in each other's arms, swaying slowly, only stopping when the song was over and there was silence.

"You dance very well, Will," Hannibal told him, a smile curving his lips.

"I didn't know I could dance like that," Will admitted with a smile. "But I enjoyed it. And I'll work on the waltz with you. I'm sure I can get better at that. It'll just take some time and practice. But you'll have me waltzing around a dance floor soon enough."

"Yes, I will," Hannibal told him, going back to the stereo to take the Etta James disc out and put it away. "Shall we try that waltz again, then?"

Will nodded, waiting for Hannibal to put the classical music back on, then turn around to take him back into those muscular arms again. This certainly wasn't a bad way to spend the evening, he reflected. And maybe, one day, he'd actually turn out to be a decent dancer.


	37. Vows For the Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Though the song they're dancing to may be melancholy and yearning, Will has never felt such optimism for the future.

Will smiled as the song he and Hannibal had been listening to stopped playing and the next one started. "You can't go wrong with the Burl Ives music from _Rudolph_ ," he told his lover, smothering a yawn. It was late, and he'd had a long day.

It was relaxing to curl up under a warm comforter on the couch with Hannibal. It was something they'd done often enough, but tonight was special.

Tonight was Christmas Eve. One of the most romantic days of the year.

Well, it was romantic in Will's eyes, anyway. And he hoped that the gift he'd gotten Hannibal would be seen as romantic, and not too much. It expressed his feelings -- and it was also a symbol of the future he wanted the two of them to have together.

Sitting here listening to music with Hannibal on Christmas Eve, with snow coming down outside, was one of the most romantic things he'd ever done. Not that he'd done many.

Romance had never been his forté -- and anyway, he'd never had anyone who he wanted to get romantic with. Not until now. Not until Hannibal had come crashing into his life and made him realize that he'd fallen head over heels in love.

The song that was playing now was a sad one, but romantic at the same time. He'd always liked "Merry Christmas, Darling" by the Carpenters.

"I like this song," he murmured, shifting slightly in Hannibal's arms. "It's sad, but at the same time, it's one of those sweet romantic songs. Kind of right for the season, and for two people in love. Even though I _am_ with you, unlike the person singing the song."

Hannibal smiled, nodding in response to Will's words.

"I believe we should dance to this one," he said softly, getting up and going to the stereo. Without another word, he started the song over again, and held out a hand to Will.

Will didn't need any encouragement to be in Hannibal's arms. They had gotten used to dancing together; somehow, swaying to a slow, romantic song in Hannibal's living room seemed to come naturally to him now, when only a short while ago, it had seemed difficult.

But then, being with Hannibal, especially at this time of year, was all he wanted. So of course it seemed to come naturally; the feeling came from his heart.

They would exchange their gifts tomorrow; he could hardly wait.

He'd gotten Hannibal a watch fob, one that he'd carefully selected. He'd had it engraved with a few simple words: _My love. My life. Always, Will._. That said everything that he needed to say. Those words said it all, so succinctly and so perfectly.

Hannibal _was_ his life. And his love. The man he couldn't live without, the man he wanted to be with for all of his life, and beyond. There was nothing else to say, no way that he could express his feelings more eloquently. He loved Hannibal. That was all.

Love was all that mattered, in the end.

What other people might think of their relationship wasn't important. The only thing that mattered was that they were in love, and that they wanted to be together.

He didn't know where the next year might take them, what might happen between them. He didn't doubt that their relationship would become more intimate; they both wanted that. But there were so many paths that it could take in the future.

Will wanted to explore all of those paths with Hannibal. He wanted the two of them to be together for the rest of their lives, always discovering new things, discovering each other.

They would be. He was sure of it. They were never going to part.

How could they? They were meant for each other, meant to be together. Parting wasn't an option for them. It never would be, now that they'd managed to find each other. He was Hannibal's, and Hannibal was his. They would never have to be alone again.

The words to the song they were dancing to might be words of longing for an absent lover, but neither of them would ever have to feel that way.

This was their first Christmas together as a couple, and in just a few days, they would ring in the New Year together. What would the year ahead bring them? Where would they be at this time next year? How far would their relationship have progressed by that time?

Will didn't know, and wasn't sure that he wanted to know. It was enough for him that they were here, at this point in time, together and in love.

That love was really all that mattered to him. Having Hannibal by his side, being in his arms, and knowing that Hannibal loved him. He needed nothing more that that; as long as he was with his love, then the rest of the world seemed very far away.

He wanted to stay like this for a lifetime.

When the song ended, he looked up into Hannibal's dark eyes, looking at his lover with the light of love shining in his intense blue gaze.

Their lips met in a kiss that was passionate and promising, a kiss that made silent vows for the future. And in the quiet after the song had ended, there was nothing that felt more right to Will than being in Hannibal's arms, exactly where he belonged.


	38. This Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This promises to be a night that Will can treasure in his memories for all of his life.

Christmas Eve. They had already slow danced, and now it was time to go to bed. Will was fairly sure that he would be sleeping in the guest room across the hall from Hannibal's bedroom, as he usually did when he stayed here overnight.

It hadn't been by choice, he thought ruefully. He would rather share Hannibal's bed, even if they did nothing more than fall asleep in each other's arms.

Still, he understood why that didn't happen often.

It was probably hard for Hannibal to hold back his desires -- just as it was hard for Will to do so, as well. And Hannibal had more experience in sexual matters, so Will was sure that it was even more difficult for him to curb those desires and keep them leashed.

Tonight, though, he wanted to spend the night in Hannibal's arms, and wake up there on Christmas morning. He wanted to be with his love.

It didn't matter that they would only sleep. It didn't matter that they might have to hold back desires that they weren't ready to give free rein to. He just wanted to sleep in the embrace of his prince, the man he loved, the man he wanted to spend his life with.

All he wanted to do was to spend this night in Hannibal's arms. Surely they could control their urges on this night, so they could be together.

But he wasn't entirely sure about that.

It would be hard to hold back his desire for Hannibal if they were in bed together, especially after they'd been so close this evening. He wasn't sure that he could do so -- or that he actually wanted to. No, he was ready for more than they'd already done.

Will wanted more than just kissing and caressing. He wanted to take their relationship to the next level, and this seemed like the perfect night to do so.

He was sure that Hannibal wanted the same thing. How could he not? They had both been holding back for so long; Hannibal had to find it even more difficult to keep those desires banked than he did. Well, it was time to let them out, to give them free rein.

Just thinking of being with the man he loved made a thrill run down his spine; he shuddered in anticipation, wondering what it would be like to finally make love with Hannibal. Hopefully, after tonight, he wouldn't have to wonder about that any more.

He was ready. And he knew that Hannibal was, too. Somehow, he felt deep in his heart that this was the night they should finally be together for the first time.

Now, he just had to convince Hannibal of that fact.

He didn't think it would be that hard to do. After all, Hannibal wanted him just as much; it shouldn't be hard to convince him that this was the right time, that they shouldn't feel they had to hold back their desire for each other any longer.

They would be a wonderful Christmas present to each other. Will couldn't help but smile at that thought; he almost wanted to wrap himself in tinsel and bows.

He was startled when he felt Hannibal bend down over the couch behind him and press a kiss to his cheek. His lover whispered into his ear, his voice soft and sensual. "Will, I would like for you to come to bed with me tonight. I want to hold you as we sleep."

His heart leaped into his threat; was Hannibal once again thinking along the same lines as he was? Did his boyfriend, too, think that they'd waited long enough?

It certainly seemed that way, but he didn't want to jump to any conclusions.

Still, that whisper had carried some message, as though Hannibal was reaching out and testing the waters, as though he was leaving a question in the air. If he was, then Will had no doubts as to what his answer would be. It was an unequivocal _yes_.

That whisper made him want to give himself over to Hannibal, with no questions asked. There was just something about the way his boyfriend's voice sounded ....

Of course, all Hannibal would have to do was ask him if he wanted to make love, and his answer would be yes. There was no other answer he could give; even if he was still nervous about it, he would still say yes, any time that Hannibal asked.

Yes was the only word in his mind, the only one that he wanted to say. And he knew that it was the only word that Hannibal wanted to hear.

"Yes," he whispered. "Yes. A million times yes."

Hannibal's dark eyes widened -- and then he smiled, a smile so sincere and full of love that Will was sure he could feel his heart melting in his chest.

Will rose to his feet, taking Hannibal's hand and letting his lover lead him towards the stairs. This would be the night that they would come together in passion -- a night that he had waited for all of his life, a night that he would remember and treasure forever.


	39. Put This Fire Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Only Hannibal can quench the flames of Will's desire.

His body was burning.

Will was sure that he would burst into flames, that he would burn to a crisp from the inside out. He had never felt this way, not even when he had been naked on the couch with Hannibal's hands all over him. Nothing had ever felt this intense.

He'd never needed Hannibal as much as he did now. He was sure that this was going to be the night that they broken down the final barrier between them.

He was ready for that barrier to come down. He was more than ready. And he was sure that Hannibal was, as well. they both wanted and needed each other, and they were both well past the age of consent. There was no reason for them to hold back any longer.

Will couldn't hold back. No more waiting.

He wanted Hannibal with an intensity that took his breath away -- and he was sure that his lover felt the same. It was time to throw caution to the winds.

Hannibal was pushing him down onto the bed, removing his shirt with deft, nimble fingers. Hannibal already had his shirt off -- how had he done that when they had been walking down the hallway to the bedroom? -- and he looked more than ready to go further.

When he'd come here tonight, Will hadn't planned this. But it was what he wanted, what he needed, and he was going to leave here tomorrow a changed man.

It was time to cross that last barrier, to take that final leap. He wanted to spend the night in Hannibal's arms, to know what it was like to feel the man he loved deep inside him, their bodies joined, united as one in the ultimate act of love.

His body was burning, yearning, pulsing with _need_. If Hannibal didn't take him tonight, he was sure that he would explode from waiting and wanting.

He couldn't wait any longer. Surely Hannibal wouldn't make him do so.

Will's breath caught in his throat as Hannibal began to unbutton his pants, lifting his hips so the other man could pull them down his long, slender legs and off. He lay there, naked, feeling the burn in the pit of his stomach sweep over his entire body.

His gaze locked with Hannibal's; the older man was regarding him with a slight smile on his lips, the look of love shining in his dark eyes.

"Do not be afraid, Will," he said, his voice very soft. "Nothing will happen between us tonight that you don't want, I swear it. Bit I .... I can't wait for you any longer."

"I can't wait, either," Will said softly, holding out his arms to Hannibal. "I love you. And I want you. I've wanted you ever since the first time we kissed. Please, Hannibal, let's cross that last line tonight. I feel like I'm burning. I need you to take me and put this fire out."

Hannibal nodded, leaning down to press his lips against Will's.

The touch of those lips only made his body burn more; he wanted Hannibal with a lust that he hadn't known he was capable of feeling.

No, this wasn't merely lust. This was the heat of love, a heat that seemed to pool deep within him, a heat that he knew would burn him from the inside out, char him to cinders. But he would rise from those ashes like the proverbial phoenix, back into a new life.

A life that he would share with the man he loved. A life that he couldn't wait to being living, a life as a new person, a man reborn.

Hannibal would give him that new life tonight with his love. The two of them would fly to the heavens, touch the stars, and come back down to earth with a new understanding of themselves and their relationship. They would both be forever changed.

Will welcomed that change. He was ready for it, ready to embrace it with all of his heart and soul, just as he would embrace the man he loved.

The burning intensified, feeling as though it was taking him over.

Will wanted to cry out, but not in pain. He wanted to cry out in triumph, in victory, with the heady pleasure of knowing that he would soon be transformed. Tonight was their night, the night that the fire burning within him would finally be quenched.

Only Hannibal could put this fire out. Only the man he loved could ease the burning within his heart and his body, the need for them to become one.

Those strong, sure hands moved down his body, making the burn intensify until Will was sure that he would spontaneously combust and burst into flames. He moaned Hannibal's name, an incoherent sound, the other man's name resonating in his own mind.

He needed Hannibal to put this fire out.


	40. The Tides of Passion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal has to struggle to hold back his passion for Will and take things slowly for their first time together.

It was finally going to happen.

After waiting for so long, he was finally going to make love to his beloved Will. It felt as though he had been waiting an eternity for this, as though all of his life had been leading up to this first moment, this first time that they would share themselves with each other.

If felt almost like a dream; Hannibal could hardly believe that it was finally coming to pass. He and Will were going to cross that last barrier.

He would have to move slowly, carefully; he would have to be as gentle as he could possibly be, to lead his young lover into this with as much care and finesse as possible. He didn't doubt that he could make Will's first time memorable, something that he would treasure.

They would both remember this night for all of their lives.

He would make this night perfect for both of them, he vowed ot himself. He would draw out the pleasure for them both, take them to the heavens.

He had never felt such passion for anyone, never expected to feel such love for another human being. He had never thought that this kind of love could be his; he had believed that he would always be on the outside looking in when it came to matters of the heart.

But Will had changed all of that. Will had brought him out of himself, made him realize that he was a man who couldn't survive on loneliness and dreams.

He _needed_ Will, now more than ever. He needed to join their bodies, to make them one, to let the two of them touch the stars together. He needed to make Will his, to know that this beautiful young man belonged to him in every possible way.

Just as he belonged to Will, and always would.

Hannibal moved his hands down Will's nude body, reveling in the exquisite softness of his velvety flesh, the heat emanating from his skin. 

He wanted nothing more than to thrust into Will, to take him, to leap that last barrier in a flash. But he would have to hold back his passion; he would have to move slowly, to introduce Will to sex in a way that he would enjoy, and that would bring the least pain.

Of course, there would be _some_ , and he regretted that. But it would only last for a few seconds; he would make sure of it.

The pain would quickly turn to pleasure, and he knew how to make sure that Will thoroughly enjoyed his first time. He would take Will's virginity so carefully, so gently, that Will would never feel as though he had lost anything. And really, he wouldn't.

Far from losing anything, they would both be gaining a richer, deeper connection with each other. They would give of themselves, sharing all that they were.

It would be love in its purest form.

Slowly, he reached for the drawer of the small table by his bed, withdrawing a tube of lubricant. He kept his gaze on Will's never letting his eyes leave his boyfriend's; he wanted to keep that eye contact, to let Will know that they were connected.

He had never felt such passion for anyone, but he knew that he had to rein it in, to take things slowly. He didn't want to frighten Will, or make him change his mind.

If that happened, he would be devastated. He wanted to make love to Will tonight, to make this holiday, the first one they hsd shared as a couple, even more memorable and special. He wanted everything to be perfect, for this to be a night they would always remember.

So far, it had been just that.

He carefully lubed one finger, then a second. He intended for the foreplay to be long and intense, for Will to be completely ready when his body was breached.

Hannibal could feel the passion rise rise within him again; he knew that it would be hard to hold his feelings back, but for Will's sake, he would do so. He wasn't going to rush things along; he was going to take his time, bring it all to a slow boil before the final explosion.

This would be wonderful. He would take them both to the heavens, let them touch the stars, and then float gently back down to earth. He would hold WIll in his arms, letting him bask in the afterlow, letting him know that he was had been well and truly loved.

They would love each other to the fullest. And then they would lie in each other's arms, happy and sated, wrapped in the love that they shared.

He wanted -- and needed -- nothing more than that.

There ws nothing else other than this passion that he felt, the love that flowed between them. The rest of the world was very far away; there was only himself and Will, the two of them locked together, in a world of their own making, a world of love and passion.

This was it, their first joining, their first coming together. He was going to make it perfect ofr both of them, to give Will pleasure that he would always remember.

He leaned down to kiss his young lover, savoring the sweetness o Will's lips as a mounting tide of passon raced through him. Already he was finding it hard to hold back, not to give in to the desire that surged through his body like a whirlwind.

But he _would_ hold back. He _would_ make this last.

their gazes locked and held, passion burning in both the intense bue gaze and the equally intense dark one. The barrier was nearly broken; only a few more steps remained.


	41. Precious and Rare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will's first time with Hannibal is just as wonderful as he'd dreamed it would be.

This was it. Hannibal was going to make love to him.

Will moaned out his lover's name as Hannibal's fingers moved inside him; it hadn't hurt at all, that first gentle penetration. The second finger had burned slightly sliding into him, but that very slight, very brief pain had almost immediately turned to pleasure.

And now, he wanted more. He wanted Hannibal inside him, wanted their bodies to be joined, even if there was a little more pain to deal with.

He now knew how quickly pain could turn to pleasure, and he didn't think that it would last longer than a few seconds. He was ready to face that quicksilver pain, if it meant that he could have Hannibal make love to him, be a part of him.

That joined was all that he wanted, all that he needed.

He had never thought that he would _want_ sex. He'd never dreamed that he could be so wanton, that he could want to be joined with another person so badly.

All he wanted was that joining; that was all it would take to fulfill him completely. Just to have Hannibal's body locked with his, in that most passionate of embraces, to feel that he was being taken, being made Hannibal's in the ultimate act of love, was all he wanted.

He _needed_ that intimacy. He needed the knowledge that they had finally had sex, that two had been transformed into one, at least when they made love.

"Are you ready, my love?" Hannibal asked him. Will opened his eyes to find his lover gazing down at him, a look of such devotion in those dark eyes that it almost made him want to sob. He had never thought that anyone could ever look at him with such love.

That look of love made him nod, made him push whatever fears might be lingering to the back of his mind. It made him reach out for Hannibal with all of his heart and soul.

"Yes," he answered, his voice barely more than a whisper of sound. "Yes, I'm ready."

And he was. He was ready to be held, ready to loved and touched and taken. He was ready to let Hannibal into not only his heart, but his body as well.

His lover bent his head to kiss Will, then that warm, soft mouth moved down to tease his already hardened nipples with his tongue. Will's body arched up towards Hannibal, and he moaned his lover's name again. He didn't know how much longer he could take this teasing.

He ached to feel Hannibal inside him, to know that he was being taken, to know that they were joined. All he wanted was that intimacy, that joining, that togetherness.

And he would have it, in just a few moments. Only seconds now before Hannibal entered him, sliding into him, taking him and making the two of them one.

Will gazed up into those dark eyes again as Hannibal changed his position; he could feel the blunt, thick tip of his lover's cock poised at his entrance, ready to take him, to slide deep inside him and give him everything that he had wanted for so long.

Will held his breath, waiting for it to happen, waiting for his first sexual experience to finally come to the point he had craved ever since that first touch.

He wanted to cry out, to raise his hips, to bring that moment to fruition.

When Hannibal finally slid inside him, there was only one small flash of pain, a pain that Will scarcely had time to notice. It was as though the pain had never existed at all.

Instead, all he could feel was pleasure, slowly taking over his body from head to toe. Each thrust sent him to the heavens; each movement of Hannibal's body within his own drew them closer together, made him feel as though he was sinking into his lover.

Or was Hannibal sinking into _him_? He didn't know, and he didn't care. All that mattered was that they were together, that they were making love.

It was finally happening. He was finally becoming one with the man he loved, after what had felt like a lifetime of waiting. And it was every bit as wonderful as he'd dreamed it would be, every bit as fulfilling. It was what he had always wanted, all of his dreams coming true at once.

He needed nothing more than this, wanted nothing more. It was all that he'd dreamed of, and more, everything that he could ever have envisioned.

All the love and pleasure in the world, rolled into one heavenly experience.

When his orgasm broke over him, it was as though he was submerged within Hannibal, wave after wave of exquisite pleasure taking his breath away. He couldn't even cry out, couldn't even moan; he needed all of that breath drawn into his lungs, to keep him conscious.

He actually felt faint for a few moments; then his head cleared, and he realized that Hannibal had released inside him at the very moment he himself had let go.

Simultaneous orgasms. He'd heard that they were very rare. Will smiled at that thought, burying his face in Hannibal's shoulder. Trust the two of them to have experienced something that was precious and rare, even in the world of lovers.

Just more proof that this was _right_ , and that they belonged together.


	42. Lovers in Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal couldn't be happier now that he and Will are lovers in the physical sense as well as the emotional.

It had finally happened. He had finally made love to Will.

Hannibal hadn't expected this to happen tonight. He had thought that they would merely have another night of enjoying each other's company, and that their first time making love would come much later. He hadn't thought that Will was ready for this yet.

But Will had wanted this, had even asked for it -- and he hadn't been able to hold back. Not when it was so apparent that this had been Will's desire.

He'd been so sure that _he_ would be the one to guide Will towards this, that he would be the one who had to push a bit to move things in this direction. But no, Will had been the one to do that -- and he had to admit that he was gratified by that fact.

It proved that Will had wanted this. Wanted _them_.

Hannibal had never felt so happy in his life. To know that Will wanted this as much as he did, that he hadn't held back -- it almost made him want to weep.

Lying here, holding Will in his arms, he felt as though he was on top of the world. All he wanted was to stay here like this for the rest of the night, still buried deep inside Will, to keep that physical connection for as long as they possibly could.

But that would probably prove uncomfortable for Will after a while; after all, this was his first time, and he had to get used to all of the physical sensations.

So, with a reluctant sigh, Hannibal slowly and carefully pulled out of Will, then rolled onto his side to take the younger man into his arms. He embraced Will tightly but gently, brushing a kiss against those soft, dark curls, smiling with self-satisfaction.

Tonight, they had crossed the last physical barrier. They were lovers in truth now, with nothing to keep them apart. Nothing, at least, in the physical sense.

There were dark secrets that could rip them apart if they were discovered.

But he wasn't going to think about that now, Hannibal told himself firmly, pushing those dark thoughts away. He was going to enjoy the rest of this night.

Lying here with Will nestled in his arms was certainly enjoyable, Hannibal thought with a smile. He was sure that he could happily spend every night here for the rest of his life, though he knew that wouldn't be possible, at least not right away.

There would be nights when he and Will wouldn't be together, just as there had been so far throughout their relationship. Will didn't live with him.

Well, at least not yet. Hannibal had no doubt that someday, they _would_ cohabitate. It might take a bit of getting used to, but it was what he wanted.

Eventually. In the future, when they were both ready for it. They would each have to get used to giving up a part of their hard-won privacy, living with another person. But he had no doubt that he could do it. After all, being with Will on a constant basis would be well worth it.

He supposed that he could even get used to living with the dogs. They seemed to be well-behaved animals, and all of them were house-trained.

Yes, he definitely saw himself and Will having a bright future together.

That future had been assured the first time that he'd kissed Will, hadn't it? That had really been the night they had become lovers.

But now, they were lovers in the physical sense, as well. That had taken a while to happen, but now that it had, Hannibal knew that they could never turn back. Tonight, they had crossed the line from being a couple who were dating, into a couple who were lovers.

He didn't regret a moment of it, and he hoped that Will didn't, either. He wanted them both to look back at this night with no regrets, only good memories to treasure.

Hannibal didn't doubt that he would always treasure this night, and he could only hope that Will felt the same. He was sure that he had made Will's first time a wonderful experience; the young man wouldn't be lying in his arms with such a blissful expression on his face if he hadn't.

It had been wonderful for both of them, he thought with a satisfied smile. He had never known such pure bliss as he'd felt when he was making love to Will.

All of his dreams had come true tonight.

He looked down at Will, so warm and peaceful in his arms. At the moment he bowed his head, Will raised his face to look up at him, and Hannibal was struck speechless by the look on love on those beautiful features. He had never seen such a look on anyone's face before.

And that look was for _him_. Will Graham loved _him_. The enormity of that love hit him almost like a punch, took his breath away.

"What are you thinking about?" Will asked, his voice very soft. That question could have brought a hundred different answers to Hannibal's lips; he was thinking about several things. But he answered with the truest words he could find, words that came from his heart.

"You, my love," he whispered, smiling as he spoke. "I'm thinking about you."


	43. To Heaven and Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will wants Hannibal to lift him to the heavens again as soon as possible.

Will snuggled into Hannibal's embrace, hardly believing what had just   
happened. Hannibal had made love to him. They had finally crossed that   
last barrier in their relationship.

He hadn't thought that it would happen, hadn't believed that they would   
do this now. But Hannibal had taken him at his word when he had said   
that he was ready.

He'd wondered if Hannibal would do so, but he shouldn't have. Hannibal had realized that he was indeed ready, and hadn't held them back.

Will buried his face in Hannibal's shoulder, sighing contentedly. He had been taken to heaven and back tonight, and he'd enjoyed every second of it. He wanted it to happen again, very soon.

Not tonight, of course. He knew that if they did this again, he would be sore in the morning, and that was something he didn't want to have to deal with. But there would be many more nights.

Yes, there would be more nights for them, for the rest of their lives. A thousand, a million nights when they could be together. Nights of joy and pleasure for the rest of their lives.

All of those nights stretched out ahead of them invitingly. Will could hardly wait for that life to begin.

So much in their relationship had changed, in just one night. And so much more would change in the future, as they grew even closer, and their relationship became more involved.

 

Thus far, being involved with Hannibal had been so easy; he had simply fallen into it without thinking. It had seemed so natural, so _right_. Everything had just .... flowed.

But Will was sure that there would be some choices they had to make in the future, and they wouldn't always be easy ones. Sooner or later, as they grew closer, some things would have to change.

He wouldn't always be able to live in Wolf Trap, not if he wanted to stay involved with Hannibal. The physical distance was too great, too far apart, too much of a hindrance.

He'd have to think about giving up his house, or simply keeping it as a place to go on weekends, and move to Baltimore.

The thought of living with Hannibal took his breath away. Living here, in this house, in such an opulent place .... it wasn't somewhere that Will thought he could ever really belong.

Yet if he was with Hannibal, he obviously _did_ belong here, didn't he? Closing his eyes, he pushed that thought aside. It wasn't something he needed to think about now.

No, for the moment, all he wanted to think of was what they had so recently done, and what they would do again soon. Tomorrow night? The night after? He didn't know exactly when.

He only knew that it would happen, and that he already craved it again, craved the closeness and the exquisite pleasure.

 

"Was it all that you hoped it would be, my love?" Hannibal asked him, his voice very soft and loving in the stillness of the room. "I, for one, thought it was absolutely wonderful."

Will blushed and nodded, agreeing with Hannibal fully. "It wasn't just wonderful," he said shyly, a slight blush suffusing his cheeks. "You took me to heaven, Hannibal. And I can't wait to go back."

Hannibal nodded, a satisfied smile on his face as he bowed his head to brush a gentle kiss across Will's forehead. "I found heaven as well," he murmured. "And I should like to go back very soon."

Will nodded, his breath catching in his throat at the thought. They would do this again soon. Hannibal obviously wanted to.

Their bodies both craved another taste of heaven, but Will doubted that they would find it again tonight. Still, there were other ways to take pleasure, and he was learning quite a few of them.

There was so much more for him to learn, he thought, resting his head against Hannibal's shoulder and sighing contentedly. So much more that he wanted to do with this man.

He only hoped that Hannibal would continue to want him just as much, that their relationship would keep growing and developing. He wanted them to be even closer, for them to become a part of each other.

They would; he was positive of that. No two people who loved each other this much could grow apart; he knew that he and Hannibal were meant to be together for a lifetime, and more.

 

Maybe they would even get married someday, Will told himself. His eyes flew open wide at the thought; he didn't know where it had come from, but he knew that it was what he wanted.

Hannibal would have to ask him first, of course -- but somehow, he was absolutely sure that would happen.

Married. To Hannibal. Legally bound to the man he loved, taking his last name, becoming his husband. Yes, he thought, that was what he wanted. But it was in the future. Far into the future.

They should simply enjoy what they had now, and let the future take care of itself. it would come to them, in time. For now, he would simply let himself revel in what was already here.

Sleep was stealing over him; it was almost impossible to keep his eyes open. He was sure that Hannibal was tired, too; he could feel the other man relaxing, his body going limp.

"Good night, my love," Will whispered, closing his eyes and drifting off into sleep, smiling at the thought of soon going to heaven and back again in his lover's arms.


	44. Where Dreams Lead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will realizes that he needs to trade some of his old dreams in for new ones.

Will opened his eyes, realizing that he wasn't in his own bed. For a moment, he felt disoriented -- until he remembered all that had taken place the night before, and where he was. 

He was at Hannibal's house. In Hannibal's bed. He'd spent the night here last night, and Hannibal had made love to him.

It hadn't been a dream. This time, he wouldn't wake up alone in his own bed, regretting that his dreams hadn't yet come true. This time, they _had_ indeed been fulfilled.

Yet he was alone in Hannibal's bed, Will thought, frowning. He turned his head, catching sight of the clock on the bedside table and suddenly realizing that he'd slept very late.

It was after ten in the morning; he usually didn't sleep this late, even on his days off, but he'd obviously been exhausted last night, he thought with an inward smile.

Besides, it was Saturday, so he hadn't had to be up and about early in the day, and neither had Hannibal. He didn't doubt that his boyfriend was in the kitchen, making breakfast.

Or, given the time, he might have already eaten and have decided to let Will get up whenever he chose to.

Will sat up in bed and stretched, blushing as he realized that he was naked. He hadn't thought about that; he didn't have any clean clothes here to put on for the day.

Oh well, that was something he'd deal with later. He would simply put on the clothes he'd worn here yesterday, and drive back to Wolf Trap later in the day for others.

Somehow, the thought of going back home didn't give him any pleasure whatsoever. He loved his house, and his dogs, of course, but being at home without Hannibal seemed .... lonely.

Will lay back down, closing his eyes and trying to sort out all of his thoughts. Now that he and Hannibal had become lovers in the physical sense, so much was going to change.

Being Hannibal's lover was no longer a dream for him. It was a fact, a reality. And it would bring about changes in his life.

At some point, he was going to have to make the decision of whether to be closer to Hannibal or not. Whether to live with him, to move here, to be in Baltimore and give up his house in Wolf Trap.

Though it wasn't something that Will was entirely sure he wanted to do -- at least not yet -- he didn't see how it could be avoided in the future. They couldn't keep living so far apart.

Yes, it was only a little over an hour's drive -- but still, that felt awfully far apart for two people who were now lovers. They had gone far beyond simply dating now.

Hannibal was going to want him to be closer -- and, if he was honest with himself, he wanted to live in a place that wasn't so far away from his boyfriend, too.

He missed Hannibal when they were apart. There had been nights when he had wished fervently to be here, and not at home.

But it was going to be hard to give up his own home, his privacy, his solitude. That was something he'd always enjoyed, and he wasn't sure that he was ready to give it all away. Not yet.

It wasn't that he didn't want to be here with Hannibal, Will told himself firmly. He did. He just didn't want to give up the solitude and privacy of Wolf Trap and move into the city.

He'd avoided doing that for so long, even though it would have made things easier on him to live closer to where he worked. But the long commute was worth it to have his privacy at home.

It had always been a dream to have his own place in the country, a place that he could call his own, to have privacy and solitude. A place where nothing could disturb him.

But that dream was changing now, he realized. That dream had expanded to include love -- to include Hannibal. 

There was no way that his boyfriend could move out here to live with him. Hannibal, living out here in the middle of nowhere, in Wolf Trap? The idea was almost laughable.

Hannibal had a practice in Baltimore, and he had a life there that was one he loved. He had obligations, and it would be much harder for him to fulfill them from here.

No, if anyone had to make major changes in their life in order to make this relationship work, it would have to be him. He couldn't ask his lover to make such sacrifices.

No, his dreams were going to have to change. He had already made the dream that he'd nurtured when he had lived in New Orleans, the dream of a place in the country, happen for himself.

It was time to reach for another dream - the dream of loving Hannibal and being with him.

This dream would be just as good as the other one, Will told himself, sitting up again. He would be with Hannibal, and he would learn to love Baltimore as much as he loved Wolf Trap.

Things would be different, and they might take some getting used to. But he could do it. Besides, it would be more than worth the move and the loss of a little privacy to be with Hannibal.

Will threw the covers back and stood up, reaching for a robe that was lying across a chair near the bed. It was time to have a talk about the future -- and where their dreams were leading them.


	45. Feeling the Afterglow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal is still bathed in the sweet afterglow of making love to Will the morning after.

Hannibal sat at his desk, a smile curving his lips as he perused the papers there. He had wanted to get some work done this morning; he knew that with Will here, and after what they had done last night, he wouldn't be able to concentrate very well today.

He had no patients, so it would be a quiet day. But he'd had these papers that he needed to go over, and then he could put work aside for the day.

He wanted to enjoy being with Will. Work could wait, Hannibal told himself firmly. For today, since there were no patients scheduled, he didn't have to think about work; he could enjoy spending the day with his boyfriend, and revel in their new closeness.

The afterglow of their lovemaking was still with him.

Just the thought of all that they had done the night before, the remembrance of Will's reactions, could bring a satisfied smile to his face.

No other had ever made him feel the way that Will did. He had to admit that he'd had quite a few lovers in the past, but he had looked at very few of them as real _lovers_. He had been fond of a few of them, but he hadn't been in love with any of them.

No, he hadn't known love until he had met Will and had fallen head over heels for the beautiful young man who now filled his heart and his arms.

He wanted to keep Will in his heart, in his arms, and in his bed for the rest of their lives. He wanted Will by his side always; he wanted the love they shared to grow and develop, to have the chance to become even stronger over the years that they would share.

Of course, there were things in his life that he couldn't share with Will, Hannibal thought with a frown. There were secrets that he would have to keep.

But he didn't think that would be too much of a problem for him.

Still, there might come a time when it was hard for him to keep secrets from Will. That would pose a large problem, but it was in the future.

He wasn't going to worry about that now, Hannibal told himself firmly. He was merely going to remember last night; he was going to focus on the memory of Will gazing up at him, those intense blue eyes hazy with the light of love.

Hannibal closed his eyes, leaning back in his chair, remembering the look in those eyes, remembering how it had felt to make love to Will.

He knew that his young lover would want to go back to Wolf Trap today, as he needed to feed his dogs and let them out. Maybe he would go along.

After all, tomorrow was Sunday. There was no reason for him not to spend the night at Will's home -- he had no plans of his own, and no reason to stay here when he didn't have patients the next day. Besides, he'd like to spend some time at Will's home.

He had been there before, of course, and he liked the place. It was a bit rustic for his taste, but then, he had always preferred the city to country living.

But Will loved it there, so he would, as well.

He wanted to stay there tonight, and make love to Will again, in his own bed, in his own home. He wanted Will to be comfortable with having him there.

And he wanted to awaken tomorrow morning in Will's bed, with the sun coming into the windows and Will lying in his arms. He wanted that same afterglow to surround them, the warmth and love and passion that he knew he would always associate with his lover.

He would be sure to bring along some cooking utensils, and some of his own food. Nothing out of the ordinary, though. He wasn't sure Will was ready for that.

Hannibal resolutely pushed those thoughts aside; he didn't want them to cloud his mind. That was his own life, his own secret, a side of himself that he couldn't reveal to anyone, not even Will. Especially not to Will. He was sure that if he did, it would be disastrous.

He would lose Will if his boyfriend knew those secrets. Will's sense of right and wrong was too strongly developed for him not to back away in horror.

He didn't like keeping secrets from his lover. But there was no help for it.

If he wanted to keep feeling that marvelous afterglow, then there were secrets that must be kept, things that Will could never know. He wasn't going to risk Will finding out all of the things that he kept so carefully hidden. He _couldn't_ take that risk.

Losing Will wasn't an option .Not now, and not ever. Oh, it might happen one day, far in the future. But he hoped not. He hoped they would stay together for all of their lives.

Hannibal raised his head, smiling as he heard Will's soft footstep on the stairs. His love would be here in just a few moments, and with any luck, he would still have those stars in his eyes from last night, bringing the sweet afterglow of their passion to brilliant life.


	46. The Future Is Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pleasure of being with Hannibal overrides all of Will's other concerns and uncertainties about his future.

Hannibal smiled as Will came into his office; he was already getting to his feet as the young man entered the room. Will looked a bit shy, but Hannibal couldn't blame him for that. After last night, he was bound to feel as though he was at something of a loss.

"Good morning, my love," Hannibal said softly as he took both of Will's hands in his, then wrapped his arms around the young man to pull him close.

"Good morning," Will answered, his voice soft and husky. He cleared his throat, wanting to speak, then just closed his eyes and leaned against Hannibal. It felt so good to be here, in an embrace with the man he loved, rather than spending his morning alone.

This was what he wanted every morning, for the rest of his life.

He loved being with Hannibal like this, feeling loved, knowing that he was going to see his boyfriend first thing in the morning rather than waiting all day.

But was this enough to make him give up his home in Wolf Trap, his privacy, his independence, and move in with Hannibal if he was asked? Will couldn't get that thought out of his mind; it worried the edges of his consciousness, like a dog with a bone.

The pleasure of being here with Hannibal far outweighed waking up at home alone in the mornings, making a cup of coffee and daydreaming about his boyfriend.

He wanted to live with Hannibal, but at the same time, he didn't want to give up that hard-won independence that he'd always dreamed of when he was younger. Living with someone might not take it away completely, but neither would he be totally independent any more.

Though he wasn't now, was he? he asked himself. He was really dependent on Hannibal in some ways. He was in a relationship, depending on Hannibal for love.

That thought had never entered into his plans.

He'd never thought that he would be involved with anyone. He had always thought that he would spend his life being single, never giving his body or his heart.

But now, everything had changed. His life had been turned upside down, but in a _good_ way. If this hadn't come into his life, if he hadn't fallen in love with Hannibal, he would still be a lonely, unhappy man. He couldn't say this this wasn't what he wanted.

He had to make a choice, Will realized. He had to choose between being completely independent, and the pleasure of living with his boyfriend.

Of course, Hannibal hadn't asked him to do that yet. But Will knew that sooner or later, Hannibal would want them to share a life together.

After all, he couldn't keep living in Wolf Trap while Hannibal was in Baltimore, not if he wanted to keep this relationship going. It was working right now, but then, they were just at the beginning of their relationship. It wouldn't work for the long-term.

Being so far apart wasn't always going to work. And one day, maybe Hannibal would even want them to get married. That would change everything.

The thought of marrying Hannibal made Will's heart beat faster.

Marrying the man he loved would be an unlooked-for pleasure in his life. Of all the things he'd ever thought could happen between them, marriage hadn't crossed his mind.

Not until now. But they were involved, they were in a serious relationship, and they loved each other. Why not marriage? Will asked himself. It seemed to happen so easily for other people. Why not for himself and Hannibal? It could be in their future.

And of course, that would mean leaving Wolf Trap behind. He couldn't be married to Hannibal and not live here in Baltimore with him. That would be foolish.

Though, of course, they could always keep the house in Wolf Trap as a weekend getaway, and still spend time there. So he wouldn't have to give up his beloved home. They could easily afford it, and it would be nice to have a place out in the country.

Will's heart soared as he thought of the possibilities. Yes, being married to Hannibal -- _if_ that was in the cards for them -- would be a wonderful life indeed.

He hoped that life was in his future.

"What are you thinking about?" Hannibal murmured, looking down at him with a smile. 'I'd love to know just what's going on in that beautiful mind of yours, Will. There's such a serious expression on your face. I wasn't expecting to see that this morning."

Will couldn't help but smile at his words, shaking his head. "I was just thinking about my future, and how much it's changing. In _good_ ways."

Yes, the future _was_ changing rapidly for him, but he didn't mind that. The pleasure of being with his boyfriend would far outweigh any other considerations, and he was sure that they would manage to work things out so that both of them had what they wanted.

The future was now. And he couldn't wait for the rest of it to come.


	47. Written in His Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All of Will's emotions are written clearly in his eyes for Hannibal to see.

He really didn't need to ask Will what he was thinking.

Hannibal smiled to himself, brushing a kiss across Will's cheek. He could practically see every one of Will's thoughts written in his beautiful blue eyes.

Will was worried about where they were going from here; that was obvious by the look in those eyes. Hannibal wanted to reassure him, but he wasn't sure that he could. After all, he himself wasn't sure of just where their relationship was heading.

He knew that he wanted Will to be with him more; he hated the fact that their houses were nearly two hours apart. It was much too far for his liking.

But he wasn't going to force Will to make a decision. If his boyfriend wanted to keep living in Wolf Trap, then somehow, they would make things work between them. It would be a little more difficult, but Hannibal was confident that they could do it.

Long-distance relationships weren't all that difficult to maintain if the couple was committed to each other, and he knew that they were.

Besides, he told himself, it wasn't really that far.

Will made the commute into DC from his home every day that he taught, and Baltimore was less than an hour from there. If they looked at the situation realistically, they were only an hour and a half apart. There were plenty of couples who dealt with longer distances.

He could see the uncertainty written in those blue eyes, as well, and he wanted it to go away. He didn't want Will to feel any doubts about the two of them.

Their relationship was precious, and he wasn't going to allow anything to give Will doubts or fears about the future they would share. Whatever his young lover was worried about, if it was more than Hannibal thought, then he would discover those fears and assuage them.

He wouldn't let Will worry. Not now, and not ever.

"What's the matter, my love?" he asked, his voice soft and concerned. It was obvious that Will had worries, and Hannibal wanted them out in the open, to be discussed.

Will sighed softly, shaking his head. "I know it's silly to worry about this at the stage of our relationship that we're in right now," he began, a telltale blush rising to his pale cheeks. "But I can't help wondering what our future's going to be like now that we're .... you know."

"I should think that things will keep going just as they are, with the one difference being that you'll spend a bit more time here," Hannibal said, keeping his tone casual.

There was absolutely no reason to get Will even _more_ worried about any of this. Their relationship wasn't going to change in any radical sort of way.

It might be a little more difficult for Will to maintain that independence he was so fond of now that they were physically involved, but Hannibal thought that was a good thing. He didn't want to control Will, but he worried about his young lover living alone.

Wolf Trap was quite far into the country. It was a twenty-minute drive into Vienna, the nearest town. He didn't like the idea of Will being so isolated and vulnerable.

But he wasn't going to insist that things change yet.

"I'm not ready to give up the house in Wolf Trap, or move to Baltimore," Will told him, and Hannibal was a little surprised that his boyfriend would approach the subject of his obvious worry so bluntly. That wasn't like Will, but perhaps he'd gained a bit more confidence now.

"And you don't have to, my sweet," he said, keeping his tone soft and soothing. "Will, I know you're not ready to give up your independence yet. I respect that."

He could see the worry fading from Will's blue eyes when he said those words; they had obviously been the right words to say, the words that Will needed to hear. Hannibal was glad that he could give Will such a reassurance -- and that it was true.

For the moment, nothing needed to change.

"You have nothing to worry about, Will," he said gently. "I don't expect things to change immediately, even though we're sleeping together now."

Really, he didn't think they would change for a while. It would take Will some time to get used to being in a relationship, and he didn't want to rush his young lover in any way. The two of them had plenty of time to nurture their relationship and let it grow.

And really, they weren't all that far apart. Being together at night would be lovely, but not being together all the time would only increase their desire for each other when they were.

Yes, he thought this was going to work out very well indeed -- at least for the time being. And by the look in those gorgeous blue eyes, Will seemed to think so as well. He couldn't miss the relief there; it was written in those eyes as clearly as if it had been in print.

Will nodded, smiling as he looked up at his lover. Hannibal was sure that he could feel his heart melting in his chest; just looking into those blue eyes made him feel weak.

Especially when he could see the love shining out at him from those blue depths.


	48. Pure of Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Hannibal's eyes, Will has a purity and innocence that he doesn't want his young lover to lose.

His love for Will had no ulterior motives.

Hannibal was contemplative as he closed the last folder on his desk, his thoughts already going to his young lover as he finished his work for the day. In truth, it was hard to keep his mind from dwelling on Will and the new direction in their relationship.

He hadn't expected this to happen so soon, hadn't expected to become Will's lover in the physical sense at this point. Everything was moving forward so quickly.

But he wasn't complaining about it, Hannibal told himself with a smile. No, he was very happy with the path that their relationship was taking. He was relieved that Will had felt comfortable enough to sleep with him so soon. He'd thought it would take much longer.

He hadn't manipulated Will into this relationship. Everything that had happened had been of his boyfriend's own free will. There had been no coercion.

He'd never do that to Will, Hannibal told himself firmly. He would never try to talk his lover into anything that he didn't want to do; Will would never feel that he was being backed into a corner. He could manipulate other parts of his life, but never his relationship.

Will would never be forced into anything. Never.

It was so easy to manipulate others into doing what he wanted, or even thinking what he wanted them to think. But with Will, it was different.

He wanted none of his usual machinations to enter his relationship with Will. His love for Will was pure, and Will was still an innocent in so many ways. That love couldn't be allowed to be touched by any breath of the manipulations he was so fond of using on others.

No, his relationship with Will had to be protected from that. He wasn't going to sully the purity of the love he felt for Will by letting his .... other side darken what they shared.

There was no reason to let that part of his life enter their relationship.

He could keep that side of himself hidden from Will, Hannibal told himself firmly. He would have to. He didn't want any of that to touch his love.

He wasn't going to sully the purity of what he shared with Will, or taint his young lover's innocence. It was amazing that Will hadn't already completely lost that innocence, considering the things that he saw on a daily basis, but somehow, he hadn't.

He still retained that purity, the angelic sweetness that was so much a part of him. He still had that hope, that innocence, the belief that the world could be good and beautiful.

That sweet innocence, that belief that the world was intrinsically good, was one of the things that he loved about Will. Will gave him hope.

That purity couldn't spread to him. He could never regain his own innocence, but he could bask in the light of Will's. He could hold on to that innocence and make sure that it never disappeared, ensure that Will never lost that beautiful hope that set him apart from everyone else.

He could protect that purity with his very life. And he would, Hannibal vowed to himself. He would make sure that Will's innocence never faded or died away.

He would keep that purity alive. He would treasure it for all of his life.

His own love for Will was a pure and beautiful thing. He would keep _that_ purity alive, too. He would never let anything sully it. There was no other purity in his life, nothing else that was completely clean and spotless, no other hope that he could cling to.

Will gave him that hope, that shining brightness that he'd always wanted in his life. He wasn't going to let it go, not now that he had it within his grasp.

That was why he couldn't let the other side of his life, of who he was, touch Will in any way. He hated having to keep secrets from his lover, but this was one secret that he was sure Will couldn't understand or accept. If it was out in the open, he would lose Will.

Losing Will was not an option for him. It never would be.

Hannibal took a deep breath, leaning back and closing his eyes. All of this was purely academic. He wasn't going to lose Will.

He knew that deep in his heart, in his soul, in his very bones. Will loved him. His young lover wasn't going to leave him, and he wasn't the kind of man who tired of someone quickly and moved on to the next. Will was anything _but_ flighty.

Will had given him his heart, and his body. He wasn't the sort of man who took that lightly. No, Will wasn't going to leave. He was in this for the long haul.

In the end, that purity of heart and soul that Will possessed was what would keep them together. Hannibal didn't doubt that for a moment. He _needed_ that purity, needed to reach for it and hold it close, needed to let it seep into his own soul.

Will was his blessing, his saving grace. Will was all that he lived for. Will, and the future they would build together, the closeness between them.

As long as he had that, he would be all right.


	49. Natural Sensuality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will is sure that he could never let his sensuality run free with anyone but Hannibal.

He'd never wanted anything so badly in his life.

Will pulled away from Hannibal slightly, panting, his breath coming in gasps. He wanted them to make love _now_ , rather than waiting until another night.

But he had promised Hannibal that they would try to hold back a little, to not be so eager to fall into bed with each other. Hannibal wanted to take this slowly, and Will wanted to acquiesce to those wishes. He knew that Hannibal was right about it being best.

If they took things slowly, they would last.

He had seen the follies of jumping into relationships too quickly, and he didn't want to make that same mistake himself. He wasn't going to lose Hannibal by rushing.

But it was _so hard_ not to want Hannibal, not to want to sink into their lovemaking. They'd only done it three times now, but it felt as though they had been lovers forever. Their bodies seemed to have a kinship between them, an understanding.

Somehow, he'd known they would. He had known that the two of them would blend into each other, as if they'd been together before, in another lifetime.

He wasn't surprised by their closeness. Not at all.

What _did_ surprise him was how sensual he himself had become. It was as though he'd been waiting for this chance all of his life, for the opportunity to express himself with his body, without words, with the actions of a man in love.

Will hadn't expected that kind of sensuality to be hidden within him. He hadn't known that it was there, and in some ways, it frightened him.

Had he always been so sensual? Had it merely taken falling in love with the right person, letting himself trust someone enough to be sexual with them, that had brought it out? Had he always harbored such a wanton side inside himself, a side he'd never dreamed existed?

It had taken Hannibal to bring that sensuality out front and center.

He wasn't ashamed of that sensuality, or embarrassed by it. Not when he was with Hannibal. It felt natural and normal, as though it had always been a part of him.

Maybe it always had been, Will mused. Maybe it was just coming out so strongly now because he'd held it back for so long, because he'd never been able to express it before. Maybe it had just been waiting, and now that the floodgates were open, it was eager to get out.

Well, he was definitely expressing it now, he thought as he reached for Hannibal again and wrapped his arms around his lover. He didn't blame Hannibal for wanting to take things slowly, but he _needed_ the physical contact, needed the other man's touch.

As though Hannibal knew what he was thinking, he wrapped his arms around Will in response, easing him down onto his back and looking down at him.

Will could see love in those dark eyes.

He raised a hand to stroke his fingers through Hannibal's hair, smiling up at his lover. He couldn't mistake tht look of love for anything else; it was shining there for the world to see, unfettered and unashamed. He knew that this man loved him. It was written in his eyes.

And his own love for Hannibal shone just as strongly in his own gaze; he didn't doubt that for an instant. He loved Hannibal too much to hold those feelings back.

"I know we need to take this slowly," he said softly, wishing that they could simply throw caution to the winds and indulge themselves in each other's bodies again. "But when you look at me like that, it's kind of hard to remember why we're doing that."

Hannibal's answer was a soft laugh, one that rumbled in his chest.

"Sometimes I question the intelligence of taking things slowly myself," he confessed. "It's very hard to do that when I want you so badly, Will."

Will stretched out his long, lean body under the covers, arching his back slightly so that his skin met the other man's. Hannibal's eyes widened slightly at the intimate contact; he probably hadn't expected such a wantonly sensual move to come from his lover.

But he was learning a lot about his own sensuality, Will thought with an inward smirk. And he was learning just what pleased Hannibal -- and what drove him wild.

He was determined to use that knowledge to his advantage at the moment.

Will moved closer to Hannibal under the covers, enticing the older man with his body. Maybe that wasn't playing fair, but it was a part of his sensuality that he was learning to set free, and he could use all of the practice he could get, he told himself.

After all, he would using that sensuality to seduce Hannibal for the rest of their lives, and he intended to make sure that he was _very_ good at doing so

Judging from Hannibal's reaction, he was definitely getting there.


	50. For Eternity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will is sure that he and Hannibal will be together long into the future.

He had never been as happy as he was right now.

Will propped his chin on his hand, staring into space and smiling. This was how he wanted to feel every day for the rest of his life, exactly this happy and contented.

Could he possibly be any happier than h was now? he asked himself, answering the question as soon as it was formulated in his mind. Yes, of course he could. Living with Hannibal, once that actually happened, would probably make him even happier.

He wasn't going to push for that, not yet. But one day, it _would_ happen. He was sure of it. He and the dogs would move here, and live in Baltimore.

It was in the future, but it was a future he was becoming more and more sure of.

After all, why shouldn't he be sure of it? He knew that Hannibal wanted him to live here; his lover had even said that he could get used to having the dogs around.

And they would still keep the house in Wolf Trap. It would be their weekend getaway, when they wanted to get out of the city and spend some quiet time alone. Keeping the house would be worth it for that; they might even go there on a weeknight once in a while.

Will didn't want to sell the house; it would be perfect for the two of them, and it was a place that held a lot of good memories for him. He wasn't ready to say goodbye to it.

Fortunately, Hannibal wouldn't expect him to do that. His boyfriend wanted them to meld their two separate and distinct lives, not have one of them leave his past life behind for an entirely new one. Hannibal was willing to compromise, which was a good thing.

And he could compromise, too, Will told himself with a smile. Wasn't he doing that already, by thinking about moving to Baltimore?

The more he thought about it, the more living in the city didn't seem so bad.

The dogs would have a back yard to run in, and they'd get used to not being near the woods. They'd be a lot safer, too, as long as they didn't get out into the street.

All in all, living with Hannibal would be a good thing, he told himself. It would take a little getting used to, but any kind of change did. And with all of the advantages, there was no reason why he shouldn't embrace this particular change with open arms.

It was a compromise, but one that he didn't mind making. It would be a compromise that would benefit them both, and one that he could deal with making.

Will could see the future stretching out in front of him -- a bright, happy future spent with the man he loved, an eternity of happiness.

That was what he wanted, _all_ he wanted. To be able to spend the rest of his life with the man he loved, both of them happy and fulfilled and contented. That sounded like an eternity of paradise to him, the only life that he wanted to lead.

Of course, everything wouldn't always be sunshine and roses between them, he cautioned himself. They were bound to argue sometimes. Every couple did.

But fortunately, their arguments were few and far between.

Whenever they had an argument or a disagreement, they would manage to work it out. He knew they would. He and Hannibal loved each other too much for fights to last.

He couldn't imagine having a terrible fight with Hannibal; his lover was far too calm and even-tempered. Will felt a small tingle of fear flash down his spine; what would Hannibal be like if he _really_ lost his temper? That was something he didn't want to see.

But that also wasn't something he needed to think about, he told himself, pushing the disturbing thought away. It wasn't going to happen. Not with them.

Their relationship was strong and secure. Hannibal loved him, and he loved Hannibal. Their life wouldn't be a bed of roses; things wouldn't always be easy. But they had love on their side, and it would be there for an eternity. He didn't doubt that for a moment.

Loving Hannibal was a part of him now, something that he couldn't change. He had fallen, and he didn't want to get back up. Not ever.

He would love this man for eternity.

He could see himself with Hannibal when they were old and grey; he was sure that they'd still love each other just as much then. No, Will corrected himself, they'd love each other even more. Their love would have grown even stronger by that time.

They would be together through eternity, he told himself with a smile. He couldn't imagine a time when their souls wouldn't be wrapped up in each other.

He was Hannibal's, and Hannibal was his. For the rest of their lives, and even longer. And knowing that made him the happiest man in the world.

He wanted to stay this happy for eternity.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a 50-ficlet AU series, based on prompts from the LJ 50ficlets community. In this universe, the two of them are deeply in love with each other, though neither knows quite how to bring that love out into the open. I've written so much angst for them that I wanted to write a series where they could be a loving couple & have a happy ending. They're such a doomed couple in canon that I wanted to try something a bit different for a change!


End file.
